Mi Locura
by Kinen
Summary: ¿Acaso eres un producto de mi imaginación? No… ¡No! No puedo aceptarlo… no puedo creerlo… ¿O es que me he adaptado bien a este lugar? Cuando todo el mundo está loco, ser cuerdo es una locura.
1. Capitulo 1: La rutina

**Mi Locura**

* * *

><p>Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, este fic es de mi autoria y lo hago sin fines de lucro.<p>

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu POV_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: La rutina<strong>

_¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que las cosas terminaron así? _

Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras esperaba sentada en la cama de aquella vacía habitación, aquello ya era una rutina diaria en la que venia viviendo por mas de un año ya.

- Hinamori, es hora de salir – decía un hombre vestido de blanco de pies a cabeza mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, claro solo podía abrirse desde afuera, según aquello era una medida de seguridad.

La pelirosa dejo su lugar para caminar fuera de la habitación, desganada, pesada y tristemente caminó por aquel frío pasillo, siendo escoltada por aquel hombre. Llegaron a un salón amplio e iluminado por la luz del sol que atravesaba aquellos grandes ventanales, el hombre la dejó en el lugar y se retiró. De las mesas que se encontraban en el lugar, escogió la habitual, aquella pegada a la ventana que daba al patio trasero, le encantaba ver el jardín y los árboles mientras desayunaba, le recordaba un poco a su vieja vida, a la cual pensó nunca regresaría. Suspiró hondo mientras se llenaba de nostalgia al pensar que aquello nunca volvería.

- ¡Amu-chi! – una de sus compañeras llegaba a unírsele, como todos los días – ¡Buenos días! – agregaba enérgica y animada la castaña.

- Buenos días – sonrió falsamente la pelirosa.

- Vaya, ¿Ese es el gusto que te da vernos? – decía sarcástico un peliazul de larga cabellera y mirada ambarina al notar aquella falsa sonrisa.

- N-no, no es eso – dijo un tanto avergonzada la pelirosa – Es solo que… recordaba viejos tiempos – agrego cabizbaja.

- Oh ¿Interrumpimos Hinamori-san? – pregunto un tanto preocupado el rubio que venia detrás de los primeros dos.

- No interrumpen, y Tadase… ¿Podrías llamarme solo Amu? – decía incomoda ante tanta formalidad por parte del chico.

- Lo intentare – acepto el rubio mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica, la castaña quedo justo frente a ella y el peliazul al lado de la castaña.

- Bueno, solo nos tocara esperar el desayuno – sonrió gentil para guardar silencio. Pero estando la castaña presente aquel no duraba mucho, hablaban de todo un poco, trivialidades de la vida cotidiana, en realidad no había mucho que contar en aquel encierro, se veían como un grupo cualquiera de chicos de su edad, la pelirosa se encontraba concentrada viéndolos.

_Pues yo no podría decir que este grupo de chicos tuviera algún problema… ¿De verdad están tan mal como para estar en este lugar? ¿O será que ya me he adaptado a este estilo de vida y me parece normal? ¡Argh! ¿O es que de verdad me he vuelto loca?_

Suspiro de nuevo la pelirosa, mientras sus pensamientos la agobiaban.

…

…

- ¡Oye tu, el nuevo! – gritaba el encargado del comedor.

- Dígame – se acerco el castaño.

- Ve a servir la comida que los demás no están a tiempo – hablaba con molestia el hombre.

- Pero señor… soy nuevo aquí… – contesto inseguro el ojiverde.

- Eso no importa, los demás ya se han retrasado – decía insistente el hombre.

- Pero… - dijo mirando el salón lleno de mesas repletas de gente que esperaban su desayuno.

- ¡Nada de peros! Estas gentes deben desayunar ¡Ahora! Es parte de su rutina – contestaba decidido el gran hombre.

- Esta bien, señor ¿Qué debo hacer? – aceptó la orden el castaño.

- Así se habla muchacho – sonrió el encargado, que parecía mas sentirse como una especie de entrenador – Los cubiertos están en aquel cajón – señalaba – opta por todos los que sean de plástico y sin puntas, deben estar separados – decía, el muchacho solo seguía las instrucciones – Los platos están por allá – señalaba las puertas de una alacena – esos, son todos iguales no hay ningún objeto que se pueda romper ahí – indicaba el hombre – Bien, ahora déjame servir el desayuno – agregó el hombre.

- Si, señor – se quedo en espera de la próxima orden, escucho el timbre de seguridad al abrirse la puerta y se giro a ver de que se trataba.

- Disculpe Fujioka-san – tres jóvenes mas habían aparecido haciendo una reverencia – Se nos hizo tarde, no volverá a suceder – dijo uno de ellos.

- Vaya… hasta que aparecen, ¡casi mando al nuevo a hacer el trabajo de los tres! – regañaba el encargado.

- ¡De verdad lo sentimos! Es que nuestra madre enfermó y tuvimos que llevarla al hospital de urgencias… - se disculpaba el mayor de los tres chicos, el encargado tenia debilidad por aquellos asuntos familiares…

- Esta bien… pónganse a trabajar, no mencionare esto a los jefes – aceptó las disculpas y los mandó a trabajar, los chicos agradecieron y empezaron a moverse por toda la cocina – ¿y tu, qué esperas? – Se dirigió al castaño que se había quedado mirando aquello – ¡Ayúdales, no debes dejar las cosas a medias! – lo mandó igual.

- Si, señor – dijo un tanto entusiasmado el castaño, pues tenia ya una semana ahí y no se le permitía andar entre los internos, hasta ese momento.

- Lo siento Souma-kun, todo es nuestra culpa – decía uno de los hermanos al chico.

- No te preocupes Shiro-kun – contesto el castaño al menor de los tres hermanos. – Igual me da un poco de curiosidad este lugar, ¿Podrías guiarme? – agregó.

- Claro – contestó el castaño de los hermanos.

…

…

- ¡Amu-chi, Amu-chi, Amu-chi! – llamaba la castaña insistente a la pelirosa.

- Dime Yaya – Contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Cuéntanos otra vez! – decía animada la castaña.

- Yaya… no debes molestar a Amu… - decía el peliazul.

- Awww… ¡pero Nagi! – insistía la castaña, el rubio solo miraba divertido a la castaña hacer pucheros contra la "sensatez" del peliazul.

- No te preocupes Nagihiko, no me molesta contarlo – decía decidida la pelirosa.

- ¿Segura Hinamori-san? – pregunto inseguro el rubio.

- ¿Hinamori? ¿No ibas a decirme Amu? – hablo indignada. El rubio sonrió nervioso.

- ¿A-Amu… san? – contestó dudoso el rubio, las formalidades era algo que su familia le había inculcado reciamente y no era fácil para él ser informal con los demás.

- Bueno… eso es un avance – suspiro la pelirosa – y no, no me molesta – para ella hablar de su pasado mas que molestarle le agradaba, así tendría presente de donde es que viene, a quienes ella quiso y no lo olvidaría aun estando encerrada en aquel lugar, donde todos le decían lo contrario a lo que ella creía. – Bueno, pues… era una noche… - comenzó a contar.

_**- Flash Back –**_

Aquella noche serena en la mansión de los Hinamori, se vio manchada de colores de tonalidades amarillas hasta rojizas, había comenzado un pequeño fuego en el cuarto de calderas, extendiéndose por la planta mas baja de la casa que era el sótano hasta subir a la primer planta, la familia que guardaba el sueño placidamente no habían notado aquel incidente, no hasta que su sueño fue interrumpido por un gran estuendro en la planta baja de la casa de los Hinamori, uno de los tanques de gas había explotado, causando con ello la expansión del fuego rápidamente por la planta baja de la casa, el humo empezó a llenar las habitaciones y el fuego a consumirlo todo.

Los gritos desesperados de su padre llamándola la despertaron, abrió la puerta de golpe y la chica se encontraba aun somnolienta, tosiendo por aquel humo que inundaba la atmosfera.

- ¿Q-que esta pasando? – alcanzo a articular la chica.

- ¡Un incendio, tenemos que salir! – decía el señor Hinamori, mientras cubría a su hija con una sabana para protegerla.

- ¿Y mamá? – pregunto asustada terminando de despertar.

- ¡Vamos por ella! Yo estaba durmiendo en el estudio, tenia trabajo que hacer – explicaba mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo algunas partes del techo comenzaban ya a encenderse.

- ¡¿Amu? – se escuchó un grito llamándola desde atrás, y la chica y su padre se giraron.

- ¡¿Ikuto? – Dijo sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto aturdida, no pensaba encontrarse al chico ahí y lo que mas quería era salir del lugar con su familia a salvo.

- El fuego se ve desde dos cuadras, escuche una explosión y corrí de inmediato – decía el peliazul.

- ¿P-por donde entraste? ¿Por qué no usaste las escaleras? – miles de preguntas se vinieron a su cabeza, pero no era el lugar adecuado.

- La planta baja esta completamente en llamas, no pude entrar por ahí y no podrán salir por ahí – explicaba el chico.

- ¡Ikuto! Sácala de aquí – el padre de la chica la entrego al peliazul – ¡Cuídala, yo iré por mi esposa, nos vemos afuera! – agrego para girarse y seguir en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraría su esposa. El peliazul asintió y lo último que le dijo fue por donde salir para llevarse a la chica. El chico llevo a la pelirosa a un lugar seguro, no muy alejado de la casa y esperaron unos momentos ahí.

- ¿No crees que se están tardando demasiado? – pregunto preocupada la chica mientras tosía, la cantidad de humo que había inhalado comenzaba a hacer estragos y la falta de aire se hacia cada vez mas evidente.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado al notar a la chica, la cual solo asintió - ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlos? – la miró a los ojos, las doradas orbes de la chica lo miraron sorprendida, y lo dudó, dudó en mandar al chico a por sus padres, se sintió culpable, ¿Qué tal que algo les había pasado? Y ella dudando… pero si aquello era cierto… no podía dejar que la persona a quien amaba… corriera aquel riesgo… sus ojos se nublaron y casi pudo sentir un nudo en su pecho, las palabras no salieron y solamente asintió – Espérame aquí, volveré – contestó el chico besando su frente para alejarse en dirección hacia la casa.

Aquella imagen la impacto, las llamas estaban consumiendo todo y el peliazul se dirigía a aquel lugar, sintió miedo, no pudo evitar preocuparse por su familia y perdió de vista al chico, seguramente ya había entrado a la casa, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y una segunda y enorme explosión se hizo presente, la casa colapso, las llamas aumentaban y ella seguía sola en aquel lugar… todo aquello mas la falta de oxigeno causaron el colapso de la chica, cayendo inconciente al suelo.

_**- Fin del Flash Back –**_

- Cuando desperté… estaba rodeada de paramédicos y rescatistas, los bomberos habían apagado ya el fuego, de mi casa no quedaba nada mas que puro escombros y cenizas… después de despertar recibí la peor noticia "No hay sobrevivientes" dijo desganado uno de los rescatistas, informó que habían encontrado dos cuerpos, que al parecer habían quedado atrapados con la segunda explosión, un hombre y una mujer… eran mis padres – decía con la mirada fija en los árboles de afuera – Pregunté por una tercera persona… pero nadie me supo decir, buscaron en los alrededores y no encontraron nada, Ikuto había desaparecido… después de eso, llegaron mis tíos mas que preocupados, sorprendidos de verme, supongo que por las condiciones en que estaba… - recordaba la escena la chica.

- Si, supongo que no les convenía que quedaras con vida – decía cizañoso un quinto.

- ¿Aoi? – preguntó el peliazul al notar al chico a su lado.

- ¡Shinta-san! ¿Desde cuando… estas aquí? – preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

- Desde que empezó con el relato, me pareció interesante… - explicaba el pelinegro, a la pelirosa le pareció extraño aquel comentario y lo miró interesada, la castaña que estaba al borde de las lagrimas miró fijo al chico – Según se… la familia Hinamori era una de las prestigiosas entre el mundo de los negocios, con la solvencia económica como para abrirse paso aquí y en el extranjero – explicaba el pelinegro – La familia estaba conformada por Tsumugu, Midori y Amu Hinamori, la familia de Midori-san ya no existía, por lo que estaba sola, por el lado de Tsumugu-san tenia un hermano que siempre quiso su posición y… Amu Hinamori, la única heredera… si aquel incendio fue provocado, lo que se buscaba era desaparecer a la familia entera, siendo la única heredera mayor de edad no les convenía mantenerla con vida… pero ¡sorpresa! aquí esta y casualmente tachada de loca, como tu – señalo al rubio – y tu – ahora al peliazul – y tu también…. ¡Y hasta yo! – decía el chico, que si bien acertaba en algunas cosas comenzaba a perder la calma, aquello de las deducciones, conspiraciones y demás le sacaba de quicio.

- Tranquilízate Shinta – decía un tanto molesto el rubio al haberlo llamado loco.

- Y-yo… yo no estoy loca… - decía la castaña – s-s-solo… sufro de un desorden… - comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa.

- ¿Ah si? ¡¿Entonces por que estas aquí? ¡Estas loca! ¡Y tu también! – empezó a señalar al rubio quien estaba perdiendo la calma, y cuando lo hacia… se ponía extremadamente violento, el peliazul se levanto enseguida en busca de alguien que pudiera parar aquella pelea y controlar al pelinegro, que al parecer comenzaba a entrar en esos ataques de manía que le provocaba la esquizofrenia.

- ¡Que no estoy loco! – dijo enfurecido el rubio para echársele encima, la castaña trataba de detenerlo pero no sirvió de mucho, le dio un golpe al chico.

- ¡¿Ves como si lo estas? Hinamori… estas aquí porque no moriste… ¡todo lo que te digan es mentira! ¡No les creas! ¡Esas personas solo quieren tu dinero! ¡Tu posición! Y lo mas seguro… es que ellos hayan desaparecido a tu querido Ik… - no terminó de hablar pues llegaron los enfermeros, lo contuvieron entre dos y un tercero aplico un sedante, mientras que un cuarto sostenía al rubio que se encontraba enfurecido, aquellos se llevaron al pelinegro pues se sabia que su condición podía llegar a ser critica en algunas ocasiones y ocasionar problemas a mas de uno.

- Shinta comerá en su habitación – sentenció uno de los enfermeros – Hotori, tranquilícese si no quiere comer en las mismas condiciones – agregó, pero habiendo retirado la raíz del problema el rubio se tranquilizó y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar. Los demás enfermeros calmaron a los demás individuos del comedor y se retiraron.

- ¿Y si tiene razón? – pregunto por lo bajo la pelirosa, aquellas palabras del pelinegro se le clavaron en su cabeza.

- ¿Tu también nos crees locos? – pregunto con duda el rubio.

- ¿Eh? – la pelirosa se desconcertó

- Si Amu-chi, dijiste "¿Y si tiene razón?" – secundó la castaña.

- Ah… no hablaba de eso… hablaba de… - decía la pelirosa.

- De cualquier forma… ¿Cómo sabe Aoi tanto sobre tu familia? – se sentó nuevamente el peliazul con sus compañeros.

- No lo se – contestó dudosa – Pero no pude haber inventando la existencia de Ikuto… él es real… ¿Por qué cada que lo menciono la gente no sabe quien es? ¿Por qué… los que se supone lo conocieron niegan haberlo hecho…? ¿Por qué desapareció? – decía con la mirada baja.

- Yo te creo Amu-chi – la castaña la tomo de las manos.

- Yo también – secundo el peliazul

- Si, ese sentimiento que florece en ti cuando hablas de él… no puede ser inventado, yo también te creo – se unió el rubio.

- Gracias chicos – dijo sincera, "Al menos ellos me creen" pensó la chica, miro a su alrededor y… "Tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda que los únicos que me creen son los internos del lugar…" suspiró hondo "Pero al menos cuento con su apoyo" sonrió para sus amigos.

La comida empezó a servirse, y los internos por fin pudieron desayunar.

- Uff… - decía un cansado castaño – Repartir la comida entre cuatro para tanta gente es cansado – agregó.

- Si, aunque esta vez éramos cuatro, siempre somos nosotros tres – contesto el pelirrojo – Gracias por la ayuda Souma – agregó.

- Ni que lo digas, fue un placer Haru – contesto gentil el castaño al hermano del medio de aquellos tres que se encargaban del lugar. El menor se acerco al castaño y…

- Bueno, es la hora de salir al jardín ¿Querías que te guiara? – preguntó mientras dejaban la cocina limpia.

- Por favor – aceptó el castaño - ¿Qué es lo primero que debo saber? – preguntó en seguida.

- Ah bueno, me imagino que te habrás dado cuenta de la diferencia entre los pacientes del ala este y del ala oeste – decía el menor.

- Si, los del ala oeste se ven mas lucidos y la ropa que usan es diferente – contestó el ojiverde.

- Así es, los del ala oeste son los pacientes que conservan la razón, pero que tienen algunos trastornos mentales, pueden estar mezclados entre ellos, me refiero a cuanto su genero, debido a esto mismo, se les considera como a los pacientes que podrían reintegrarse a la sociedad y vivir mas o menos una vida normal, pero para esto deben estar primero en tratamientos y ya después los médicos dictaminan si son aptos para salir o se deben quedar mas tiempo… - explicaba el chico, que conocía muy bien el tema – Y los del ala este son los pacientes que pues, perdieron la razón y que pueden ser un peligro para los demás o para ellos mismos, ellos llevan ropas mas sencillas por la misma razón de que se pueden dañar o dañar a los demás, no pueden mezclarse hombres y mujeres y…. – decía el castaño cuando fue interrumpido.

- Pareces saber mucho del tema… - dijo sin pensar el ojiverde, interrumpiendo así al chico

- Eh… pues si, llevo trabajando aquí cinco años, mis hermanos entraron primero que yo y pues me les uní… - rascaba su mejilla el menor.

- ¿Cinco años? ¿Y no te has vuelto loco? – hablo sarcástico y rió, causando gracia en el chico, quien rió también.

- Para nada – contestó tranquilo – atender a estos pacientes, en especial los del ala oeste es especial – mientras platicaban, se dirigían al jardín.

- ¿Especial? – preguntó curioso el ojiverde.

- Si, hay personas únicas que ni allá afuera puedes encontrar, te das cuenta que realmente si no fuera por su enfermedad harían un gran papel en el mundo exterior… - explicaba el castaño, quien sentía una conexión especial hacia sus pacientes – Te darás cuenta cuando los conozcas, por ahora ya te dieron señal verde para que convivas con ellos – agregó.

- Pues espero sea tan agradable como lo cuentas ¿Es que siempre están ustedes vigilándolos? – preguntó curioso.

- Así es, aquí siempre debemos estar los enfermeros de confianza, recuerda que ellos no han perdido la razón… no es como los del ala este que ni se dan cuenta quien los atiende – sonrió el castaño

- Umm… interesante… ¿Quiere decir que podré ser de confianza? – sonrió el ojiverde.

- Si te la ganas – contesto el menor.

- Espero no sea un problema – sonrió el ojiverde mientras caminaban por el jardín, se detuvieron unas cuantas veces a revisar a los pacientes, algunos se veían agradables y parecían tener conversaciones como cualquier persona normal. Solo se acercaban a los que parecían necesitar ayuda, o a los que les tocaba su tratamiento. El ojiverde suspiro con desgana, no había conseguido su objetivo por completo.

…

…

- ¡Ah! ¡Siempre me gusta más este lado del jardín! – exclamaba la castaña mientras se sentaba en el césped para echarse de espaldas y regocijar cual cachorro en el lodo.

- Yaya… - rió el peliazul al verla tirada en el suelo.

- Eso es típico de ella – sonrió el rubio.

- Aunque a mi también me gusta mas este lado del jardín – contestó la pelirosa

- ¡Si! Esta mas iluminado, mas verde, mas, mas… ¡bonito! – Decía la castaña – ¡Amu-chi! – Se levanto de inmediato – cuéntanos como conociste a Ikuto – hablaba de lo mas emocionada.

- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó curioso el peliazul

- Mooooo…. ¡Nagi eres un amargado! No hay mejor lugar para escuchar historias hermosas como este – decía señalando el jardín – ¡Y la de Amu-chi es una historia hermosa! ¡Nunca me cansare de escucharla! – agregó. La pelirosa sonrió.

- ¿Estas preparada para eso Hinamori-san? – preguntó el rubio en forma irónica.

- Claro – contestó sonriente – A mi me encanta recordarlo, me siento mas cerca de él – agregó con aquella mirada calida.

- Entonces no se diga mas – contestó el peliazul de mirada ambarina

- Ikuto era la mano derecha de mi padre en su empresa, recuerdo el primer día que lo contrató estaba tan fascinado con sus capacidades para los negocios que me sentía celosa de él, al parecer Ikuto era como el hijo que mi padre nunca tuvo y me moría de rabia cada que mi padre lo mencionaba – sonrió – que tonta fui… - volvió a sonreír – un día mi padre nos propuso a mi madre y a mi que conociéramos a su mano derecha, nunca imagine que seria aquella persona que yo aborrecía… entonces nos llevarían a un recorrido por la empresa, coincidió con algunas remodelaciones que se estaban haciendo así que mi madre y yo aceptamos encantadas… - contaba la chica

_**- Flash Back –**_

La chica y su madre esperaban en la sala de juntas, estaban impacientes y ansiosas de conocer a la persona que había ayudado a su padre y esposo con su empresa, haciéndola crecer un poco cada día, sin mencionar que se había convertido en la persona de más confianza del presidente con el cabo de algunos meses.

- Pasa Ikuto – escucho a su padre mientras entraba por la puerta principal

- ¿Qué? ¿Ikuto? – dijo por lo bajo en forma de queja la pelirosa.

- Sh… hija – la silenció su madre mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa

- ¡¿Tu lo sabias? – pregunto sorprendida la pelirosa, no se esperaba aquel complot en su contra, la señora Hinamori no hizo mas que sonreír y hacerle la señal del silencio a su hija.

- Querida, Amu, él es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, mi mano derecha – los presentó su padre con una gran sonrisa, él bien sabia que cada que mencionaba a Ikuto en su casa, su querida hija se veía envuelta en rabia y celos, así que pensó que la mejor opción era presentarle a la persona que odiaba sin conocer, tal vez conociéndolo llegaría a agradarle.

- Ikuto Tsukiyomi, un gusto conocerlas – se presentó el peliazul tomando la mano de la señora Hinamori y depositando un suave beso en ella

- Midori Hinamori, Querido, que lindo muchacho has escogido – sonrió la mujer con aquel gesto

- Tiene una bella esposa Hinamori-san – halagó el chico, quiso hacer lo mismo con la pelirosa pero ésta no movió un solo músculo, dejando al chico con la mano extendida – y una encantadora hija – sonrió de lado el chico.

- Amu… - reprocho su madre.

- Amu Hinamori – dijo seca para satisfacer a su madre.

- Bueno, señorita Hinamori un gusto conocerte – contestó el chico.

- Lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo – refunfuño la pelirosa y se giro hacia la ventana que quedaba justo detrás de ella, su madre rió por lo bajo y su padre no sabia que hacer ahora

- Hinamori-san tiene usted una hermosa familia, y es un honor que haya querido presentármela – decía el peliazul.

- Déjate de formalidades muchacho, estamos en confianza – el señor Hinamori palmeo el hombro del chico, la pelirosa estaba exasperada por aquella actitud del hombre y mas, que su padre y su madre estuvieran encantados con él.

- ¿Es que solo sabes adular a las personas? ¿Fue así como ganaste tu puesto? ¡Si tanto te gusta la familia de mi padre anda y ve con la tuya propia! – salio molesta de la sala de juntas no sin antes escuchar a su madre llamándola por su nombre, ya sonaba a regaño, pero no estaba dispuesta a soportar un minuto mas a aquel farsante.

- Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi hija – hacia una reverencia la señora Hinamori.

- Disculpa Ikuto, iré a hablar con ella – salió de la sala el padre de la chica.

- No se preocupe, entiendo que desconfíe de mi y me vea como una amenaza – sonrió el chico.

- Hija… creo que te comportaste algo grosera con Ikuto – intentaba tranquilizarla.

- ¿Grosera? Groserías son esas de andar besando la mano de tu esposa, eso de querer ser parte de tu familia… - decía molesta.

- Amu, estas exagerando las cosas, lo del beso es un gesto… y sobre la familia, no puedes ser tan insensible, no sabes nada de él, no puedes expresarte así – su padre intentaba hacerla entender.

- ¡Pues se lo suficiente! Te la pasas hablando de él todo el tiempo… - los celos habían salido a relucir, su padre sonrió y la tomo por los hombros.

- Querida, siempre serás mi pequeña hija, mi consentida, mi princesa, que de eso no te quede duda, si me expreso de una manera u otra de Ikuto es porque en estos momentos si yo llegara a faltar, él seria la única persona a la que le encargaría mi familia y mi empresa – decía sincero el hombre.

- Pero papá… apenas llevas unos cuantos meses de conocerlo… y además, estoy estudiando para ayudarte con la empresa no es necesario alguien mas, ¡ya solo me falta un año! – habló la pelirosa, le aterraba la idea de que su padre dijera aquella frase "si llegara a faltar"

- Yo se que eres capaz hija, pero mírame, hasta yo necesito de un apoyo, aun estas estudiando y no quiero ver esos estudios interrumpidos, Ikuto es un hombre estudiado y unos cuantos meses han servido para conocerlo, es una buena persona sin malas intenciones, le he tomado cariño – concluyó su sermón.

- Tsk – reprochó la chica al escuchar esto ultimo.

- ¿Sabes que Ikuto no tiene familia? – ya conocía a su hija, si no era por las buenas… de alguna manera lo aceptaría y se disculparía

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó intentando sonar indiferente pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable

- No, y talvez tu… tocaste un tema que no debiste haber tocado… por mi y por cortesía, se que Ikuto no dirá nada… pero si mi querida hija se equivoca, tengo que hacerle ver sus errores – decía el padre de la chica mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la sala de juntas, entró cerrando la puerta de tras de él y respondió a la mirada expectante de su esposa con un guiño, a los segundos entró de nuevo la chica para colocarse al lado de su madre y quedarse en silencio.

- Bueno, creo que podemos empezar con el recorrido – sonrió el señor Hinamori mientras dirigía a su ahora grupo por la empresa, ya habían visto la mayor parte y cuando su padre anuncio que ya solo les quedaba un lugar por visitar tomo del saco al peliazul para evitar que avanzara mas, dejando que sus padres se adelantaran. El chico al sentir aquella traba se giro para ver de qué se trataba.

- D-disculpa – dijo un tanto apenada la pelirosa – Por lo de hace rato – volvió a decir soltando al chico, quien se sorprendió un poco, pues no esperaba disculpas de parte de la chica después de la actitud que le mostró.

- No hay problema – contestó sin más el peliazul.

- Lamento si… te ofendí o dije algo que te hiciera sentir mal – volvió a decir la chica, no estaba acostumbrada a pedir disculpas, pero tenia que reconocer que se había equivocado.

- Ah… Tsumugu-san te contó sobre mi familia ¿cierto? – Cayó en cuenta el peliazul – si es así, no acepto tus disculpas – se giro para seguir caminando, la chica mas desconcertada no pudo quedar.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ey! – Lo siguió – Te pedí disculpas, lo normal es que lo aceptes – decía un tanto molesta.

- No quiero que te disculpes solo para sentirte bien contigo misma, no quiero tu lastima – contestó frío el peliazul, la chica se quedo estática, por un momento aquel tono frío que el chico uso le causo un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

- A-así que así eres realmente… - si, tenia que serlo, frío, despiadado, orgulloso, que se escondía detrás de aquella mascara gentil… "Tonta Amu… estas empeorando las cosas" se dijo así misma "¿Qué tan difícil podía ser ofrecer disculpas?"

- ¿Realmente? Así es como soy todo el tiempo… no me escondo detrás de ninguna mascara… y lo peor que puedes hacer por mi es sentir lastima, no la necesito… bastante he sufrido por mi cuenta para llegar a donde estoy como para que una niña malcriada venga a sentir celos y después lastima por mi – decía tranquilo, pero se podía notar molestia en su tono.

- ¡¿Malcriada? Estas muy equivocado… es cierto que sentí celos… y lastima… - recordó las palabras de su padre "si mi querida hija se equivoca, tengo que hacerle ver sus errores", se estaba comportando de mala manera y lo sabia, pero que le llamaran malcriada no era de su agrado, en especial porque no nació en cuna de oro si no en una familia normal que con trabajo y dedicación llego a donde estaban ahora – ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpo de nueva cuenta, no se pondría a discutir temas que no debían ser tocados ni en ese lugar ni esa situación – Tienes razón… discúlpame por todo, los celos, la lastima, mi conducta inapropiada al conocerte… - no podía creer que cediera ante aquel sujeto "Estas haciendo lo correcto" se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. El peliazul se sorprendió ante aquello.

- Yo… también lo lamento – contestó el chico, también para él era difícil pedir disculpas – por haberte llamado malcriada… se que no lo eres, conozco la historia de tu familia, perdón – agregó sincero; fue inexplicable el alivio que sintió en ese momento la pelirosa, giro su mirada al frente y sonrió.

- En verdad es un gusto conocerte – extendió su mano, aquella simple discusión le basto para retractarse de lo que había dicho antes, el sujeto no parecía una mala persona después de todo. El peliazul tomo la mano de la chica y la estrecho.

- El gusto es mío, Amu – sonrió de lado, se giro y sin soltar la mano de la chica empezó a caminar.

- ¿Q-que haces? – pregunto apenada y sorprendida, una pelea y ya le tenia esa confianza.

- Pues buscar a tus padres, ¿o te sabes el camino? – contestó de lo mas normal el chico.

- N-no… ¿pero es necesario ir así? – el rubor en sus mejillas era evidente.

- Así estaré seguro que no te perderás – sonrió de lado mientras giraba su cabeza para mirarla.

- Es que tampoco soy una niña… - reprochaba, mas sin embargo tomo la mano del chico también.

_**- Fin del Flash Back –**_

- Así fue como nos conocimos – sonrió la pelirosa, a los chicos les gustaba ver aquella sonrisa, que solo cuando hablaba de él aparecía, a la castaña le encantaba escuchar aquellos relatos.

- Bien muchachos, es hora de regresar, todos adentro – indicaba uno de los enfermeros, y los pacientes empezaron a regresar.

- ¡Aaaaahh! ¡Quería escuchar la historia completa esta vez! – rezongaba la castaña, se levantaron de su lugar y se dirigieron a la entrada.

- Ni modo Yaya, será mañana – decía el peliazul.

- Si, se nos fue bastante rápido el tiempo hoy ¿no? – habló el rubio.

- ¿Me demore tanto en platicarlo? – Se preguntaba la pelirosa – Tal vez debería de omitir detalles… - dijo por lo bajo.

- ¡No no no no! ¡Los detalles son perfectos! ¡El tiempo no importa! – decía emocionada la castaña, mientras los demás reían.

_Y otra vez vuelvo al encierro de esta vacía habitación… la soledad de estas cuatro paredes me sofoca y no me queda nada mas que pensar en ti… Ikuto…_

…

…

- Oye… ¿y que me dices del chico que causo el alboroto en la mañana? – recordó el castaño aquel incidente, que aunque ellos se mantuvieron al margen presenciaron cuando se lo llevaban un tanto alterado.

- ¿Te refieres Aoi Shinta? – Preguntó con duda el castaño menor – El sufre de esquizofrenia – contestó.

- ¿Y no debería de estar en el ala este? – preguntó el ojiverde con apuro.

- Lo estuvo… - contestó el castaño – por un encuentro con una chica recupero la razón, fue algo extraño, la verdad que los doctores no mencionan mucho el tema – agregó

- ¿Por una chica? – Preguntó ahora curioso el ojiverde - ¿Se enamoró? – dudó en la posibilidad de que una persona que perdió la razón pudiera enamorarse.

- No creo que haya sido amor… pero gracias a ella recuperó la razón – contestó pensativo el menor.

- Interesante… ¿Y la chica sigue en el ala este? – mas que curiosidad parecía investigar algo.

- No, de echo… la chica recuperó primero la razón que él y la transfirieron al ala oeste, después de algunos días Aoi recupero la razón y fue transferido después de pruebas y estudios que lo constataban – contaba el castaño.

- ¿Entonces están juntos? – preguntó sorprendido el de mirada esmeralda.

- No todo el tiempo, pero se reúnen en grupo… creo que se están adaptando… ya hace mas de 6 meses que están aquí y al parecer esta chica tiene algo que controla los ataques de los que la rodean – explicaba el menor dirigiendo al ojiverde hacia el interior del edificio, el cambio de turno estaba por llegar.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Algo así como un superpoder? – rió divertido el castaño mayor.

- No, claro que no – rió el menor – pero desde que ella esta aquí, los ataques de los chicos que se juntan con ella se han reducido, tanto que este es el primer ataque de manía que le da a Aoi en más de 3 meses – abrió la puerta dejando pasar al ojiverde.

- ¿A que se deberá? – preguntó curioso el castaño.

- No lo se… Bueno Souma-kun, ya llego la hora de salida así que te veré mañana – se despedía el menor.

- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Pues que hora es ya? – pregunto sorprendido, no había sentido el transcurrir del tiempo.

- Son pasada de las seis – contesto el castaño – Aunque no lo creas hicimos bastantes cosas.

- Mmm… no recuerdo haber hecho mucho, solo deambular por ahí, platicar y… - decía el ojiverde haciendo memoria.

- ¿No es así este lugar? – Sonrió el castaño – ¡Nos vemos mañana Souma-kun! – se despidió, al ojiverde no le quedo mas que despedirse y partir a su casa.

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan~!<p>

Aquí de nuevo yo, trayéndoles una nueva historia :D! me tarde como una semana pensando como escribirla xD tenia la idea en la cabeza pero no me salía nada a la hora de querer escribirla xD Espero les guste esta nueva trama :P y el fic completo n.n y ahora…

¡¿Amu, Tadase, Yaya y Nagihiko locos? "Locos"… ¡¿Dónde esta Ikuto? Y… ¡¿Qué papel juega Kukai en este fic como para aparecer tanto en el primer capitulo? Véanlo en el siguiente capitulo :D! (¡Ah! Ya extrañaba decir esto xD!)

Agradezco de antemano que lean este nuevo capi :D y les agradeceré mas que me dejen un review *w*!

Y aquí empezamos de nuevo :D!

Nos leemos en el próximo un capitulo! Les mando un beso enorme *3*!

Bye :3!


	2. Capitulo 2: Investigando

**Capitulo 2: Investigando**

* * *

><p>Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.<p>

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

Amu PoV

* * *

><p>- Ya llegue – anunció el castaño al entrar a su casa.<p>

- Bienvenido – contestaron desde la cocina, el chico fue guiado por el olor desde la entrada a la cocina.

- Mmmm… huele delicioso – dijo el chico abrazando por detrás a la chica que se encontraba cocinando.

- ¿De verdad? Es sopa de miso – contestó emocionada la rubia por el cumplido. El castaño acerco su nariz al cuello de la chica y aspiro.

- Si, huele delicioso – reafirmó, la rubia sonrió y se giró para abrazar por el cuello al ojiverde.

- Eres todo un caso – besó sus labios.

- Lo se, pero así me amas – sonrió el castaño besando nuevamente los labios de su mujer.

- ¿Y como te fue hoy? – pregunto curiosa mientras servia la cena.

- Pues… - dijo sentándose el castaño – Hoy por fin pude estar entre los pacientes – contaba.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y viste algo? – se sentó a la mesa para cenar.

- No mucho… - contesto el castaño – Pero… espero seguir así, de seguro debo encontrarla – agregó mientras cenaba.

- Ojala… - secundó la rubia.

- ¿Y a ti como te fue hoy? ¿Algún cambio? ¿Algo nuevo? ¿Sospechan de algo? – Interrogó el castaño.

- Pues nada nuevo, la empresa sigue cayendo… y el señor Hinamori no lo reconoce, y pues… no creo que sospechen nada – contestaba la rubia.

- Pfff Hinamori… para mi el único señor Hinamori será siempre Tsumugu-san… aunque ya no este… - decía nostálgico el ojiverde.

- Lo se, yo pienso lo mismo, pero es algo que no se pudo evitar… - contestaba la rubia.

- ¿Y no ha llamado? – preguntó curioso el castaño cambiando el tema drasticamente.

- Llamó antes de que llegaras, le informe como estaban las cosas en la empresa y le conté que llevas una semana trabajando en ese lugar – contaba la de mirada violácea.

- Bien, espero que cuando vuelva a llamar pueda hablar con él – dijo pensativo el castaño.

…

…

Un día como todos, la pelirosa fue escoltada nuevamente al comedor donde desayunaría, como todos los días, nuevamente llego primero que sus compañeros y para variar en el mismo asiento de siempre.

- Buenos días Hina… - iba saludando el rubio, pero aquella mirada fulminante que la pelirosa le echo al casi escuchar su apellido lo hizo corregirse – Amu-san – sonrió nervioso, casi daba un paso atrás.

- Buenos días Tadase – saludó de lo mas normal la pelirosa.

- ¡Amu-chiii! – la castaña llego a los minutos de haber llegado el rubio.

- Y… ¿Dónde esta Nagihiko? – preguntó curiosa la pelirosa.

- ¿Uh? Pensé que ya estaría aquí – contestó pensativa la castaña.

- Mmm… que extraño… - agregó el rubio, era raro que alguien faltara o llegara tarde siendo que siempre eran escoltados hasta ahí. De pronto el peliazul entró al comedor y se dirigió con sus compañeros.

- Buenos días chicos – sonrió gentil como siempre, pero había algo distinto en él esta vez, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

- Buenos días Na… - la pelirosa lo vio, y se sorprendió – deshiko… - terminó su frase, al escuchar aquel nombre los demás voltearon su mirada hacia el chico ¿Cómo era posible? - ¿Q-que paso con Nagi? – preguntó aun sorprendida.

- No lo se… cuando desperté no estaba ahí – contestó la ahora chica – debió salir temprano – sonrió. Los demás se vieron entre ellos y ninguno se podía explicar aquel cambio, aquel que se debía a uno de los ataques del peliazul.

- Tal vez fue el estrés de ayer… - dijo por lo bajo la pelirosa.

- Tal vez… yo estuve a punto de caer en la ansiedad – contestó la castaña, se sentaron todos a la mesa y había cierto silencio incomodo, y es que cuando Nadeshiko estaba presente no se sabia que tema tocar, pues cualquier fallo podría hacerla entrar en crisis. Finalmente se unió al grupo aquel pelinegro que había ocasionado el alboroto un día antes.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó un tanto molesto el rubio, tensándose.

- Lo siento chicos… - contestó el pelinegro.

- Aoi… - musitó la pelirosa.

- Se que les cause problemas ayer… - decía desganado – perdón por eso… no era mi intención… - guardó silencio en espera de una respuesta.

- Por mi no hay problema – dijo animada la castaña mientras sonreía – Es cosa del pasado – agregó.

- ¿Pues que paso ayer? – preguntó sorprendida la peliazul.

- ¡Uff Nadeshiko! Aoi y Tadase se pelearon – contaba la castaña.

- ¡Que feo! No deberían de pelear muchachos, recuerden que la amistad… - empezó con un tema muy largo la peliazul

- Mph… - reprochó el rubio – Esta bien, aceptare tus disculpas… y… lo siento por el golpe – finalmente aceptó el rubio y se relajó. La pelirosa sintió cierto alivio y antes de que algo mas pudiera pasar fue servido el desayuno, como regla del lugar tenían que guardar silencio durante éste.

La hora del desayuno terminó y empezaron a salir al patio trasero, como de costumbre, había un enfermero que los guiaba hacia fuera el cual indicó.

- Hinamori, Hoy te toca psicoterapia, por favor dirígete con mi compañero de la entrada para que te lleve – dijo amable el hombre de blanco, antes de que la pelirosa y su grupo de amigos salieran.

- Aww… no… Amu-chi – lloriqueo la castaña al escuchar esto – Esta vez quería escuchar la historia completa – agregó con ojos llorosos.

- No te preocupes Yaya, sino regreso a tiempo mañana les contare – contestó la pelirosa, miro al peliazul con preocupación – Nadeshiko… si ves a Nagi, dile que no nos deje, le queremos como es – agregó abrazando a "la chica", quien seguía creyendo que su hermano había salido y que tal vez Amu exageraba un poco las cosas.

- Ve Amu-san, nosotros cuidaremos de Fujisaki – habló el rubio, la pelirosa asintió y se dirigió a donde le indicaron, miró hacia atrás y vio como sus amigos salían, regreso la mirada y un hombre de blanco la esperaba, la escoltó a través de los fríos pasillos de aquel lugar hasta llegar al consultorio donde entraría a terapia, tocó la puerta.

- Adelante – se escuchó, la chica abrió y se asomo antes de entrar.

- Con permiso – anunció cuando entraba, el doctor que ya la esperaba colocó una grabadora de sonido en la mesa frente a él y le ofreció asiento a la pelirosa, la cual ocupó aquel lugar que le indicaban. El hombre oprimió un botón de aquel aparato y comenzó con la sesión.

- Bien, comenzaremos con la terapia el día martes 23 de septiembre del 2011 – indicaba el doctor (N/A: ¡Si 2011! xD es que no sabia que fecha ponerle D: así que… ahí esta) , todo aquello quedaría registrado igual que las demás terapias que antes fueron tomadas - ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre completo? – empezó.

- Amu Hinamori – contestó la pelirosa, ya conocía estas terapias, tenia más de un año tomándolas.

- ¿Sabes que día es hoy? – preguntó de nueva cuenta el hombre.

- Si, lo acaba de decir, hoy es martes 23 de septiembre del 2011 – contestó casi con molestia por aquella pregunta tan obvia – O si se refiere a que acontece… hoy es mi cumpleaños – agregó.

- Bien Amu, ¿Y cuantos años cumples? – volvió a preguntar el doctor.

- 23 años – contestó de nuevo la pelirosa, mientras que el hombre tomaba nota.

- ¿Sabes en donde estamos? – hizo una nueva pregunta.

- ¿Japón? – respondió la pelirosa queriéndose hacer la graciosa, la verdad es que siempre le hacían las mismas preguntas y quiso variar un poco, cosa que no le cayo mucho en gracia al doctor presente.

- Tómeselo con seriedad Hinamori, de esto dependen sus avances – acomodó sus anteojos y se removió en la silla, la pelirosa frunció el seño, ¡que poco sentido del humor! – Bien, ¿Dónde estamos? – volvió a preguntar.

"En el lugar donde me tachan de loca… donde nadie me cree… donde me dicen que mi realidad no existe…" pensó la chica, para después responder – En el hospital psiquiátrico Matsuzawa – el hombre de nueva cuenta tomó nota.

- ¿Y sabes por qué estas aquí? – de nuevo aquella pregunta, recordó las veces anteriores que la había contestado.

- Dicen que estoy loca… - contestó, el hombre puso atención a la chica, aquella respuesta nunca la había dado.

- ¿Y lo estas? – preguntó de nuevo.

- ¿Le parece que lo estoy? – contestó mirando al hombre fijamente.

- Bueno… has tenido tus avances… y en estos momentos… - contestó un tanto nervioso, nunca un paciente le había cuestionado aquello.

- No estoy hablando de avances, ¿Le parezco que estoy loca? ¿Hago locuras? ¿Me comporto como una? ¿Qué es estar loco? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre usted y yo? – contestaba la pelirosa, harta de tantos "avances" pero aun seguía encerrada, sin ningún contacto con el mundo exterior. El doctor quien llevaba la terapia no supo como contestar a tanta pregunta, tal vez era un juego de palabras y no quería caer en él, pero también se sorprendió pues nunca antes le habían contestado de aquella manera y mucho menos hacer una comparación paciente-doctor, aclaró su garganta.

- Regresemos a la pregunta… - volvió a aclarar su garganta, la pelirosa sonrió y giro su cabeza hacia donde aquel hombre no pudiera ver su sonrisa - ¿Por qué estas aquí? – preguntó de nueva cuenta.

…

…

- ¡Shiro-kun! – corría hacia él el castaño.

- Souma-kun – saludo el menor.

- Uff…. Disculpa que no los haya podido ayudar hoy en el comedor – decía el ojiverde – Me mandaron llamar los jefes – agregó.

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes… ¿y te dijeron algo? – preguntó curioso el castaño.

- Pues… se enteraron que ayer anduve trabajando entre los pacientes – contestó el ojiverde.

- Uy… ¿Y luego? – preguntó aun mas curioso el menor.

- Pues… - El ojiverde le mostró su nuevo gafete al castaño – Ya tengo luz verde para hacerlo – guiño un ojo.

- ¡Que bien! – Dijo alegre el menor – Entonces hoy podrás acompañarme, tenemos que mantener observado a un paciente que al parecer tuvo un ataque durante la noche – agregó el castaño.

- Bien, ¿De que se trata? – contestó el ojiverde siguiéndolo.

- Ya lo veras, lo mas seguro es que se encuentre con el grupo de compañeros de siempre, nada de preguntas insinuantes – decía mientras caminaban hacia el grupo que se encontraba en el jardín. El castaño solo lo miró curioso y lo siguió en silencio, así se mantendría hasta que viera de qué se trataba todo eso.

- Buenos días chicos – saludó gentil el menor.

- ¡Oh! ¡Shiro-tan! – Saludó enérgica la castaña – Oye Shiro-tan ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó curiosa apuntando al ojiverde.

- Buenos días – contestaron al unísono el rubio y el peliazul, el pelinegro que aun se encontraba con ellos se mantuvo en silencio al notar a un segundo enfermero, al cual no conocía, era bastante desconfiado.

- Ah, él es nuevo aquí, de ahora en adelante nos ayudara por aquí – sonrió el castaño.

- Mucho gusto, Kukai Souma – dijo el ojiverde para presentarse.

- El gusto es nuestro, Kukai – decía la castaña mientras estrechaba su mano enérgicamente.

- Espero tenga suerte con este trabajo, Souma-san – agregó el rubio.

- Por favor cuida de nosotros – reverenció el peliazul, educado como siempre.

- Espera, ¿por qué el es Kukai y yo Shiro-tan? – bromeo el menor.

- ¡Pues fácil! – Contestó la castaña alegre – ¡Shiro-tan es más chico que yo! – sonreía, mientras que los demás comparaban estaturas, definitivamente aquel castaño no era mas chico que ella, al menos en estatura – Mooooooooo… hablo de la edad – aclaró la castaña al notar aquellas miradas y se echaron a reír.

- Bueno, ¿podría revisarte un momento Fujisaki-san? – volvió a decir el menor.

- Claro, pero… ¿No me revisaron la semana pasada? – pregunto curiosa la peliazul, la verdad es que no habían tenido que monitorearlo desde su ultimo ataque, que hacia ya mas de 2 meses de éste.

- Si, pero es solo de rutina – sonrió el chico, el peliazul se dejo revisar mientras el castaño tomaba notas sobre su estado, hizo unas cuantas preguntas y se reintegraron al grupo – Bueno, eso es todo chicos, nos vemos mas tarde – dijo despidiéndose. El ojiverde se despidió igual y se alejaron del lugar.

- ¿Y que es lo que tiene la chica? – preguntó el ojiverde finalmente.

- Ella padece de infantilismo psicológico parcial – contestó el castaño.

- ¿De verdad? No lo parece – dijo sorprendido – En cambio la castaña… - sonrió.

- La castaña es la que lo padece – lo miró con duda – Ah… ¿Te referías a Fujisaki? – preguntó el castaño.

- Si, ella – el ojiverde no sabia que cara poner ante aquella pregunta del chico.

- Fujisaki es hombre – rió ante la sorpresa del ojiverde – No creas nada raro – volvió a reír – Él de verdad es hombre, pero padece de un trastorno de identidad disociativo – agregó, pero al notar la cara de duda del ojiverde aclaró – Es a lo que se le llama personalidad múltiple, cuando sufre un ataque ya sea por depresión, estrés, shock, etc. El se refugia del mundo exterior, dejando salir otra identidad, esto realmente pasa, cada que ella aparece, él no recuerda nada de lo que vivió como Nadeshiko y viceversa – explicaba – La diferencia es que Nagihiko esta conciente de su problema, y sabe que Nadeshiko fue inventada por él para protegerse, y sabe que debe dejarla ir, pero aun así cuando es inevitable un ataque, ella aparece después – suspiró – Mientras que Nadeshiko no sabe nada de nada, siempre que ella aparece cree que Nagihiko salio a algún lugar y que pronto regresara, se dice su hermana gemela, pero cuidado con mencionarle que esta enferma porque entra en crisis, y el problema es que Nadeshiko es muy susceptible, vaya ironía, fue creada para protegerse pero es la que cae mas rápido en la locura, otro de los problemas es que cuando aparece puede durar días así… - el castaño miró al ojiverde y sonrió – Perdón, hablé de mas – rascó su cabeza.

- No, al contrario, es interesante, al fin y al cabo también serán mis pacientes, tengo que saberlo todo – alzó su pulgar mientras mostraba aquella sonrisa característica del ojiverde – Así que cuéntame de los demás – agregó

- Tienes razón, bueno como ya te mencione, Yaya padece de infantilismo psicológico parcial, ella piensa y actúa como una niña hasta cierto punto, es por eso que es parcial y no completo como en otros casos severos – explicaba la situación de la castaña.

- ¿Y eso no puede tratarse afuera? Digo… no es así como que un peligro andando – preguntó curioso el ojiverde.

- Bueno, ella esta aquí por gusto – sonrió irónico el castaño.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Se puede hacer eso? – mas confundido no podía estar. El castaño se echo a reír, era curioso ver como el "nuevo" se adaptaba a aquello.

- Claro, bueno ella llego con un ataque grave de ansiedad, debido a que sus padres la presionaban, pues a su edad tendría que comportarse como una señorita y ellos mismos se consideran incapaces de cuidarla todo el tiempo, es por eso que ella misma decidió quedarse aquí y no causarle molestias a sus padres, además de que ella esta conciente de su padecimiento y no le molesta en lo absoluto, dice que aquí tiene todo lo que necesita para vivir, y mientras se reciba el pago de su manutención mensual el hospital estará conforme con eso – rascó su mejilla.

- Vaya, ósea que la dejaran aquí abandonada – contestó el ojiverde.

- No tanto, sus padres vienen a verla cada fin de semana y salen a pasear, ella puede entrar y salir cuando quiera ya que esta por voluntad propia aquí – habló el menor.

- Mmmm… ¿Y el chico rubio de que padece? – preguntó curioso.

- Ah, Tadase sufre de trastorno bipolar, también puede ser tratado desde fuera, pero debido a que los ataques de Tadase son de un instante a otro es que está aquí, así puede estar deprimido en un momento y al siguiente minuto iracundo, sus estados son muy profundos es por eso que cuando se deprime la pasa bastante mal y cuando entra en estado de ira es demasiado violento, aparte de cambiar su humor, también cambia a ser mas ego centrista y su autoestima se sube por los cielos creyéndose tan poderoso como un rey, ordena y manda a los demás en ese estado, aunque es mas raro que se le presente – sonrió el castaño.

- El otro chico… el serio de cabello negro, me parece que lo he visto antes ¿Él que es lo que tiene? – preguntó curioso el ojiverde.

- Él es Aoi Shinta, padece de esquizofrenia, es el que lleva mas tiempo aquí… solo que antes estuvo un año y medio en el ala este, cuando él llego aquí había perdido la razón y tenia delirio de persecución, todo el tiempo estaba asustado o alerta, desde siempre ha sido cayado pues le es difícil confiar en los demás por lo mismo y se ponía muy mal con cada ataque de manía… - decía el castaño.

- Es el que mencionaste que por una chica recupero la razón ¿Cierto? – interrumpió el ojiverde haciendo memoria.

- El mismo – contestó el menor.

- ¿Y la chica? No estaba con el grupo – se sentía curioso por aquel caso.

- Ella esta en psicoterapia ahora, por eso no la encontramos aquí – decía el castaño.

- Oh… ¿Y de que padece ella? – volvió a preguntar el ojiverde.

- Pues… a decir verdad… no le han dado un diagnostico definitivo, algunos doctores que han trabajado con ella dicen que es esquizofrenia lo que padece, otros dicen que son alucinaciones por shock, y otros dicen mas cosas… pero si me preguntas a mi, es la mas normal de todos los pacientes que veras aquí, nunca la he visto entrar en ataques de ningún tipo – hacia remembranzas el castaño.

- Mmm… aun no entiendo como es que recuperaron la razón esos dos – decía el ojiverde intrigado – Por que ella si había perdido la razón ¿no? – sonaba mas a investigación.

- Pues… yo no se mucho del tema, el enfermero que se encargaba de ella aun esta en el ala este – contestó el castaño.

- Mmm… - musito desganado al no poder profundizar aquella investigación.

- Si quieres saber mas del caso podrías hablar con Kazuo Akimoto, lo podrás encontrar en el cambio de turno si te apuras – indicó el castaño.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó sorprendido - ¿Por qué…? – musitó después.

- ¿Mm? – Lo miró curioso el castaño - ¿Por qué que? – preguntó.

- Ah… no nada – rasco su cabeza nervioso el ojiverde.

- Te ayudo por que más que enfermero, pareces investigador – sonrió – Porque cuando andamos entre los pacientes, pareces buscar a alguien – observador el castaño – Y si no lo encuentras aquí, podrías buscar en el ala este también, cuentas con mi ayuda – ofreció su amistad incondicional enmascarada de ayuda.

- Vaya… eres muy observador Shiro-kun – sonrió casi para él mismo el ojiverde – La verdad que si busco a una persona… muchas gracias por tu ayuda – agradeció y guardo silencio como en espera de algo, pero aquel no era interrumpido mientras caminaban por el lugar - ¿No me preguntaras nada? – finalmente rompió el silencio.

- No necesito Souma-kun, si buscas a una persona y esperas que sea un secreto tus razones tendrás, no espero que me cuentes nada, a menos que tu así lo decidas pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi ayuda – sonrió de nueva cuenta el castaño.

- Gracias Shiro – contestó el ojiverde y siguió caminando al lado del chico, ahora su amigo.

…

…

- Porque tengo alucinaciones, recuerdo a una persona que, dicen, no existe y según los especialistas esto distorsiona mi realidad… haciéndome caer en delirios, también mencionaron que por esa razón me salve del incendio donde mis padres murieron, donde hasta me llegaron a culpar de haberlo ocasionado, gracias a estos delirios… - explicaba desganada su situación, cansada de siempre responder lo mismo, el hombre que la examinaba estaba sorprendido que fuera capaz de recordar y hablar de aquello como si de algo cotidiano se tratase, porque aunque evadió la pregunta primero, ahora la respondía de tal manera que no parecía tener algún desorden, pues hablaba del tema con naturalidad y con un tono mas a resignación que nada, y en su rostro mostraba aquella ira, dolor y molestia contenidos.

- Bien, Amu… - guardó silencio un momento el doctor, pensando en la siguiente pregunta con base a los papeles de reportes anteriores que le habían proporcionado - ¿Quién es Ikuto Tsukiyomi? – realizó la pregunta que hasta el momento se negaba a responder, el corazón de la chica palpitaba rápidamente y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, pensó un momento en si responder la pregunta o no.

_**- Flash Back – **_

- Buenas tardes joven, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – decía divertida la pelirosa fingiendo no conocer al chico que tenia frente a ella.

- Buenas tardes señorita vengo a ofrecerle un producto – siguió aquel juego el chico.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y de que producto me habla? ¿Qué marca es? – decía la chica sosteniendo la puerta de la entrada de su casa.

- Pues vera… - el chico se acerco a ella, lo que provocó que soltara la puerta y dejara la entrada libre al interior de su casa – Se trata de abrazos y besos – decía el chico mientras abrazaba a la pelirosa por la cintura, y le depositaba un beso en cada mejilla – Marca Tsukiyomi – terminaba de decir.

- Mmm… me han dicho que es buena marca – sonrió la pelirosa - ¿Podría pobrar uno para saber si me convence? – mirando hacia arriba para ver a los ojos al peliazul.

- Mmm… no cuento con muestras gratuitas pero… por ser a usted le daré una – contestó el peliazul para besar los dulces y rosados labios de la chica, la cual se dejo llevar por aquel beso, abrazando por el cuello al peliazul.

- ¿Y se pueden envolver para regalo? – interrumpió la madre de la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Mamá! – dijo sorprendida la pelirosa, separándose rápidamente del chico y con notado rubor en sus mejillas, la madre de la chica rió ante la reacción de su hija.

- Buenas Tardes, Señora Hinamori – saludo un tanto sorprendido el peliazul – Disculpe por… - intentaba disculparse pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Ay Por favor! Las parejas hacen ese tipo de cosas, ni se preocupen – decía relajada la señora Hinamori. El peliazul sonrió – Además, no es como si fueran unos niños, ya son todos unos adultos jóvenes – agregó la madre de la chica. La pelirosa aun se encontraba ruborizada, dijera lo que su madre dijera para ella seguía siendo vergonzoso y mas aun que los sorprendiera en pleno beso.

- Gracias por la confianza – habló el peliazul – Le aseguro que la cuidare bien – agregó.

- Se que lo harás – sonrió la madre de la susodicha – Bueno, los dejo que tengo que salir, reunión con las amigas – anunció mientras salía de la casa, la pelirosa y el chico la despidieron.

- Ya tenemos permiso… - se giro al perder de vista el auto que llevaba a la Señora Hinamori para ver a su chica.

- ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? Ya nos lo habían dado – decía la chica sonriendo.

- Bueno, pero otra vez – abrazó a la pelirosa, la chica correspondió al abrazo y descanso su cabeza en el pecho del peliazul – Felices 6 meses – agregó el chico.

- Pensé que lo habías olvidado… - dijo por lo bajo la pelirosa, pero con una amplia sonrisa.

- Jamás, te amo – contestó el peliazul.

- Y yo a ti… felices 6 meses – contestó mientras suspiraba la pelirosa.

- Por eso te tengo una sorpresa preparada – volvió a decir el chico, separándose de la pelirosa para poder verla, la cual se sorprendió.

- ¡¿Sorpresa? ¡Habíamos quedado en no regalarnos cosas compradas! Que haríamos nuestros regalos – decía la chica.

- No te preocupes, yo mismo lo hice, pero tienes que ir, ¿Estas lista? – contestó con aquella sonrisa de medio lado.

- No, espera – la chica corrió rápidamente hacia su habitación para coger el regalo que le tenía preparado. Volvió y salieron juntos de la casa de los Hinamori. El chico la llevaba de la mano, iban caminando, el lugar a donde se dirigían quedaba a dos cuadras de ahí, llegaron al edificio y subieron al quinto piso, ya ahí, entraron al departamento del peliazul, era amplio, ordenado, varonil, la paso a la sala donde la hizo esperar, aquel gran ventanal que ahí se encontraba le dejaba ver la iluminada ciudad, o parte de ella.

- Desde aquí se ve mi casa – dijo por lo bajo mientras dirigía la mirada a través aquella ventana hasta su casa.

- Lo se – habló saliendo de la cocina el peliazul – Por eso escogí este lugar, ven – agregó mientras le tendía su mano para que lo siguiera, la chica tomó su mano y se dejo llevar, la dirigió hasta la cocina y al entrar, ella pudo ver lo que el peliazul le había preparado, una cena romántica a la luz de las velas.

- ¿Tu hiciste todo esto? – preguntó asombrada, todo se veía perfecto, desde el acomodo de los cubiertos hasta la rosa roja que adornaba el centro de la mesa, la cena servida se veía apetitosa y con luz tenue mas el resplandor de las velas iluminándolo todo.

- Solo para ti – besó su mano el peliazul, la chica más conmovida no se podía sentir, nunca antes había tenido tantos detalles con ella como el peliazul los había tenido en los últimos meses, o desde que lo conoció.

- Gracias Ikuto – se abrazó al chico

_**- Fin del Flash Back –**_

Jamás podría responder aquella pregunta con lo que ellos querían escuchar, jamás negaría la existencia de la persona que mas ama en el mundo, seria como negarse a ella misma, ella estaba segura que aquel sentimiento, aquellos recuerdos, aquella mirada, su calor, sus besos, sus abrazos, la textura de su pelo, el azul vibrante de sus ojos… todo es real… no lo negaría nunca, y nuevamente se negaba a responder.

- ¿Señorita Hinamori? – preguntó con incertidumbre el hombre al ver aquella mirada perdida, ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Quién es realmente el sujeto?, esas y aun mas preguntas llenaron la cabeza del estudiado doctor – Ya veo… pasemos a la siguiente pregunta – agregó percatándose de que aquella no tenia ni la mas minima intención de responder.

Tras algunas preguntas y minutos más, la sesión de dos horas terminó finalmente.

- Bien Señorita Hinamori… - decía repasando sus notas y apagando la maquina que había colocado al inicio de la sesión – Esta será nuestra ultima sesión – la chica lo miró atenta – La semana que entra un nuevo medico vendrá a sustituirme, automáticamente estos registros pasaran a él o ella – explicaba.

- No se moleste en explicarme doctor, ya conozco el procedimiento… esa rotación de doctores para no crear vínculos y ver afectada la relación paciente-doctor… ya lo se… - dijo cansada la pelirosa, cada dos meses era la misma historia, tenerle que contar desde el inicio a un doctor diferente su vida, responder aquellas preguntas, obtener respuestas negativas, en todo caso ¿Quiénes son ellos para decir si una persona o no existe? Ni siquiera lo conocieron… no entendía porque la gente que lo llego a conocer no lo admitía, no comprendía porque la tenían aun encerrada en aquel lugar, ni mucho menos sabia donde estaba Ikuto, ni que paso con él. Incomoda e insatisfecha salio del consultorio, para ser escoltada nuevamente.

- Disculpe… ¿podria llevarme a mi habitación? – pidió la pelirosa, realmente no se sentia con animos de nada, solo queria recostarse y descansar, el cerrar sus ojos y recordar era lo unico que le quedaba para estar cerca de él.

- Hinamori hoy les toca estar en el area recreativa, no puedo llevarla a su habitación – indicó el enfermero.

- Oh… no se preocupe entonces – contestó desanimada mientras recorrian aquellos pasillos hasta llegar al area recreativa, era un salon amplio, con tan solo lienzos pegados a las paredes, si, aquella era el area recreativa, debido a que no podian brindarles utensilios por cuestiones de seguridad, trabajaban con las manos, contaban con pinturas no toxicas y una especie de masilla-plastilina para que hicieran figuras. El hombre la dejo en aquel lugar y ella rápidamente localizo a su grupo de amigos, se acercó.

- ¡Amu-chi! ¡Mira lo que hice! – decía la castaña mostrando un oso de macilla.

- Que lindo Yaya – sonrió la pelirosa, el rubio que se encontraba pintando simples figuras giró su cabeza para verla.

- ¿Cómo te fue Amu-san? – sonrió calido. La peliazul se encontraba haciendo figuras por todo el lienzo que había elegido, la mayoría tenían forma de flores.

- Igual que siempre – contestó desganada, el pelinegro solo la veía a distancia mientras se dedicaba a lo que hacia, amasar una y otra vez la masilla.

- Te guardamos este lugar – decía la castaña señalando el lugar vacío entre el peliazul y el rubio.

- Gracias chicos – sonrió de nuevo la pelirosa.

- Y tu color favorito – decía el rubio mientras le daba aquella bandeja llena de pintura – Azul zafiro – agregó. La chica tomo aquella pintura, se lleno las manos de ella y solo empezó a trazar líneas y ondas con ella, parecía descargar su frustración en eso.

- Amu-chi… ¿Por qué siempre escoges ese color? ¿De verdad es tu favorito? – preguntó curiosa la castaña que se encontraba sentada en el piso.

- Me recuerda al color de su mirada – contestó la chica mientras seguía con sus trazas, todos guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a lo que estaban haciendo.

…

…

- Disculpe… busco a… - pensó un poco el nombre – Kazuo Akimoto – recordó el castaño, este había ido al ala este justo como su nuevo amigo se lo había indicado.

- ¿Si dime? – contestó un chico que ya iba de salida, alto, pelinegro y mirada ambarina.

- ¿Eres Kazuo Akimoto-san? – pregunto de nueva cuenta el ojiverde.

- Claro, voy de salida ¿Qué se te ofrece? – volvió a hablar el pelinegro.

- Pues… veras… Mi nombre es Kukai Souma, me dijeron que tu habías atendido a una de mis pacientes, me gustaría hablar contigo ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? – el castaño se mostraba gentil.

- No tengo nada que hacer, solo iba de regreso a casa… pero si quieres hablar, adelante – se mostró disponible y atento.

- Bueno, te invitare a cenar y ahí hablamos ¿Qué te parece? – decía el ojiverde.

- Perfecto – sonrió el pelinegro, y los chicos salieron del lugar, el castaño lo invitó a su casa que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, habría mas privacidad, al llegar entraron y la rubia mujer del castaño ya tenia la cena lista, los presentó y se sentaron a cenar, durante la cena hablaban temas para conocerse un poco mas antes de empezar con el tema que le interesaba al ojiverde.

* * *

><p>Chan chan chaaaann~! :O<p>

¿Les gusto el segundo capitulo? ¿Deje claras algunas de sus dudas? xD

Y… ¿Qué investigara Kukai con Akimoto-san? :O! ¿Qué pasara con Amu y su grupo de amigos? ¡¿Dónde esta Ikuto? Véanlo en el próximo capitulo :D!

¿Que dijeron? ¡Kinen ya no subió capi D:! pues nooo es que como el anterior lo subí en miércoles, lo quise subir ayer pero aun no lo terminaba D: me bloqueé por unos instantes y bueno, lo acabo de terminar xD!

Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic de locos :D jaja realmente estoy loca D: (nah, no le crean :3) y gracias gracias por agregarlo a sus alertas y a favoritos, muchas mas gracias por agregarme como autora favorita y…

Muchisisisimas más gracias por dejarme esos hermosos reviews *w* a:

Iza-Chan ~ jaja yo también extrañaba tus reviews! D: jaja Me alegra que te haya gustado mi idea del fic :D y weno lo de la edad ya lo puse aquí xD los otros tiempos los iré aclarando conforme avanza la historia :D pero si pones atención en algunos pedazos te indica tiempos xD y mas o menos te vas dando una idea jaja *3*!

Izumi Miyu O.O ~ yo también te extrañaba *w*! que bueno que te gusto la historia y espero haber aclarado algunas de tus dudas xD

Sabii-chan ~ Sabii *O*! ¿Se te hizo rápido? A mi se me hizo una eternidad D: cada día me tomaba como media hora de meditación (viendo un punto fijo xDD) pensando en que tema para el fic debía escoger, al final me decidí por este *-* y Kukai si que cumple un papel importante~ ya lo veras xD Utau si aparece, Rima… aun me lo estoy pensando jaja Ikuto… ya veras :D! Que bueno que te guste *-* dile a Marii-chan que se pace por aquí :D también se le extraña xD *3*!

Amu824 ~ Espero que se entiendan muchas cosas que quedaron al aire al principio :3 cualquier duda pregúntame :D! Que bueno que te haya gustado *-*

Sheila Sevigne Sakurai ~ Claro que no Shei-Chan! Pero por el momento está desaparecido xD Me da una alegría que te haya gustado este nuevo fic *w* Espero este capi te guste :D

Anahi Uchiha ~ Hola! Jaja Kinen Reloaded? xD jaja eso se me vino a la mente cuando leí tu review :D Arigato *-* Espero te haya gustado este capi y el primero también :D! *3*!

EsquisofrenicaLove ~ jaja ese nick me suena a que amas a mi Aoi Shinta :D! jaja xD Que bueno que te haya encantado *-* a mi me encanto tu review y… ya veras ya veras :D!

katy'm ~ Hola nueva lectora *w* bienvenida a mi loco mundo :D! Me alegra que te haya gustado *-* y espero que te guste este nuevo capi y que con él se respondan muchas de tus preguntas :D *3*!

Sui24 ~ Awww muchísimas gracias ;w; que te quites el sombrero imaginario ante mi me hace muy feliz ;O; no tienes idea! Me encanta que te haya gustado mi nuevo fic, espero te guste este capi :D

Y weno si no lo han notado, hemos estado viviendo el Amuto gracias a los flash backs de Amu xD! Espero les guste este nuevo capi y se hayan entendido muchas cosas e_e si no, me preguntan!

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! Les mando un beso enorme *3*!

Bye :3!


	3. Capitulo 3: Encontrada

**Capitulo 3: Encontrada**

* * *

><p>Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.<p>

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV* _

* * *

><p>- Se cruzaron por casualidad, o el destino quizás – contaba el pelinegro - uno de los enfermeros llevaba al chico de regreso, mientras que yo… je je – sonrió nervioso – ese día se me había hecho un poco tarde, así que yo llevaba a la chica hacia el jardín, era el turno de las chicas – explicaba – no pensé que nos fuéramos a cruzar con nadie mas, así que… - estaba ahondando en el tema<p>

_**- Flash Back – **_

Aquellos escoltas se notaron desde los extremos opuestos del pasillo, era solo un camino, no quedaba mas, sus miradas se cruzaron y pactaron aquella complicidad en silencio, cada uno tomó a su paciente por los hombros y los pegaron en orillas opuestas del pasillo, para así poder pasar todos juntos al momento de cruzarse.

Aquellos que vestían de blanco, concientes de su situación, casi podían sentir el alivio de que nada fuera de lo común pasara al cruzarse, pero en el preciso momento en que sus espaldas quedaron de frente, la pelirosa que estaba siendo escoltada se giro para tomar por el brazo al chico que igual era escoltado, aquello causo el shock por parte de los dos enfermeros, el pelinegro que fue retenido estaba apunto de entrar en un ataque de manía.

La pelirosa quien había tenido una mirada apagada hasta ese instante, lo miro a los ojos, aquellos de color azul que la miraban desquiciados con miedo y sorpresa.

- ¿No me reconoces? – Balbuceó la pelirosa, aun los efectos de los calmantes estaban presentes en ella – Soy yo… - dijo la chica mientras abrazaba al pelinegro, reposando su cabeza en el pecho de este. Extrañamente el calido y desesperado abrazo de la pelirosa calmó aquellas ansias locas del pelinegro, no había explicación, dejo caer sus brazos relajados a los costados y recargó su mentón en la rosada cabeza de la chica – Te he estado buscando… - las lagrimas empezaron a derramarse sobre sus mejillas, se aferró al pecho del chico. Por inercia, el pelinegro sostuvo entre sus brazos a la frágil chica, quería detener su llanto pero no sabia como ¿Acaso era posible que en su estado pudiera hacerlo? – Ikuto… - susurró finalmente la pelirosa.

- Yo… - musitó el pelinegro – no… - tampoco él se encontraba del todo conciente, no estaba en condiciones de ser racional, era normal, después de todo había perdido la razón hacia tiempo, no esperaban mas que una reacción violenta de su parte, por lo que los enfermeros se apresuraron a separarlos – ese no es mi nombre… - finalmente habló, al separarlos aquel pudo ver su rostro, diviso aquella mirada ambarina, perdida, desconsolada y se grabo en su cabeza, así como el calor de su abrazo se grabo en su cuerpo. Los enfermeros desesperados se los llevaron a sus respectivos lugares y el día transcurrió como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Aun su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, aun seguía pensando en aquel chico "ese no es mi nombre" resonaba en su cabeza, estaba tan desesperada por volver a verlo que había caído en aquel estado, si seguía en aquello, probablemente nunca mas lo vería y tal vez, solo tal vez… olvidaría su rostro, cayendo en la falsa creencia de que no existía, como todo el mundo se lo decía; y en la oscuridad de su frío cuarto, reaccionó.

Pasó una semana antes de que pudiera ser transferida, exámenes, análisis, terapias, todo lo que fuese necesario para probar que aquella chica aun conservaba la razón, nadie se explicaba como ni porque, pero finalmente fue transferida.

_**- Fin del Flash Back – **_

- Ya veo… - contestó el castaño maquilando mentalmente "Así que de verdad esa es Amu… ¡Finalmente la encontré!" se entusiasmó un poco, "Es verdad, Aoi Shinta se parece un poco a Ikuto… es por eso que me pareció haberlo visto antes…" cavilaba – ¡Pero que descuidado! – agregó el ojiverde para amenizar aquel relato.

- Je je… pero tal vez gracias a ese incidente… es que estos dos pacientes están recuperándose – se excusaba el pelinegro – digo, no quiero tener el merito ni mucho menos… - rascaba su cabeza.

- Ciertamente… ¿Pero que habría pasado si hubiera ocurrido todo lo contrario? ¡Tienes que ser más cuidadoso Akimoto-san! – decía el castaño metiéndose con el pelinegro.

- P-pues… - decía nervioso el de mirada ambarina. La rubia se encontraba escuchando cerca de ahí, y soltó un gran suspiro de alivio. Después de algunos minutos y una cortés y nueva invitación para otro día, el invitado finalmente se retiro, quedando así aquella pareja, satisfecha y aliviada.

- ¿Escuchaste todo? – preguntó el castaño.

- Claro… - contestó la rubia con una gran sonrisa. De pronto se escuchó el timbre del teléfono, el castaño se levantó y tomó la bocina.

- ¿Si diga? – Atendió la llamada – ¡Oh! ¡Querida prima que bueno que te escucho de nuevo! – Saludó a quien llamaba - ¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! ¿Te lo contó Utau? Si así es, una semana ya, y con muy buenos resultados – aquella ultima frase la dijo mas serio – Claro, si… ¡¿Por quien me tomas? – Contestaba las preguntas - ¡¿De verdad? ¡Esa es una magnifica noticia! Entonces primita, nos vemos la semana que entra – terminó la llamada.

- ¿La semana que entra? – preguntó curiosa la rubia.

- Si, será transferida… por fin – sonrió el castaño.

- Este día ha estado lleno de buenas noticias ¿no? – decía la rubia mientras recibía al castaño entre sus brazos para quedar acostados los dos juntos en el sofá.

- Así es… gracias a dios, todo va tomando su rumbo – contestó el castaño antes de cerrar los ojos, la rubia besó su frente y lo sostuvo así hasta que quedo dormido.

…

…

Del otro lado de la línea, se encontraba una chica sentada en un sofá, dejo la bocina en su lugar y sonrió satisfecha.

- La encontraron… - anunció.

…

…

- ¡Amu-chi! – La abrazaba la castaña - ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Has estado bastante callada – hacia un puchero.

- No es nada, es solo que estoy preocupada por Nagihiko – contestó la chica.

- Si, con este es el segundo día que esta como Nade… – contestó en voz baja la castaña – Tal vez Amu-chi… pueda ayudar… - decía mientras fue interrumpida.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Ayudar a quien? – preguntó curiosa la peliazul.

- ¿Eh? – se sorprendió la pelirosa.

- ¿Ah? ¡Nada! Estaba queriendo convencer a Amu-chi que nos contara sobre Ikuto – decía disimulando la castaña.

- ¡Oh! Si, tiene tiempo que no hablas de él – decía la peliazul.

- ¡Si Amu-Chi! Cuéntanos como fue que te enamoraste de él – sonreía amplio la castaña, la pelirosa nostálgica miró al piso para después sonreír.

- La verdad es que no se cuando fue, desde que mi padre nos lo presentó, él empezó a frecuentar la casa, se quedaban trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, tal vez fue cuando mi padre lo nombró mi tutor de estudios… no, creo que sucedió antes de eso… cuando yo a escondidas vigilaba a ese par… - decía con aquella mirada nostálgica.

- ¿Eh? Así que Amu-Chi puede llegar a ser ese tipo de persona – decía sorprendida la castaña.

- No no no, para nada, no pienses que soy una acosadora, la verdad es que siempre tenia en mente ayudar a mi padre con la empresa, ayudarle a hacerla crecer, a mantenerla, quitarle peso de encima… pero con la llegada de Ikuto todo aquello se relevó a él… entonces lo único que yo podía hacer, era observar, aprender… - contaba la pelirosa.

_**- Flash Back – **_

- Oh, Ikuto, que gusto verte – decía la señora Hinamori. La pelirosa que estaba cerca de la entrada de su casa paró oreja al escuchar aquel nombre, no era que le interesara, si no mas bien le carcomía saber que en esos momentos aquel chico estaba mas involucrado con la empresa de su padre que ella misma, que su padre estuviera encantado con el chico como con sus habilidades, ¿Qué tenia de sorprendente? ¿Acaso era tan genial? Resopló el flequillo que caía sobre su frente y se decidió a fisgonear. – Pasa, mi marido debe estar en el estudio ahora – decía gentil la señora.

- Gracias Señora Hinamori, el gusto es mío – contestaba el peliazul mientras entraba a la residencia de los Hinamori.

- Espera un momento, iré a llamarlo – volvió a decir la señora mientras subía las escaleras. El chico obedeció y esperó en el recibidor, no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado, la pelirosa era buena espiando, pero mas bueno era él al descubrirla, el peliazul sonrió de lado y comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar, mas bien parecía estar modelando, paso su mano por entre sus cabellos rebeldes y miro hacia el lugar donde la chica se "escondía".

- ¿Te gusta el espectáculo? O… ¿Es que simplemente te gusta espiar a la gente? – sonrió de lado, no había nadie mas en aquel lugar, obviamente la pelirosa había sido descubierta y sin mas su rostro se torno rojizo, jamás lo aceptaría, no contestó ni una palabra y se hizo como la que no escucho nada, mas aquel rostro sereno del chico, un tanto intimidante, la cautivó, dejo salir una sonrisa, no supo si para provocarla o en señal de que había ganado, pero la chica no apartó ni un segundo la mirada.

- ¡Ikuto, Muchacho! Pasa, pasa, adelante, Ahora mismo estaba revisando los documentos que me enviaste – el momento fue interrumpido, afortunadamente, por el padre de la chica, quien bajaba las escaleras acomodándose la solapa del saco.

- Muy buenas tardes Hinamori-san, he venido como me ha indicado, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer – saludó educado el peliazul, aquella faceta también la observaba con detenimiento la chica, no era feo después de todo ¿no?

- Nada de Hinamori-san, estamos en confianza hijo – decía el padre de la chica mientras palmeaba el hombro del peliazul – Hasta podrías llamarme "Oto-san" – decía riendo el hombre. "¡¿Hijo? ¡¿Oto-san?" pensó la chica alarmada, aquel le estaba quitando su lugar.

- Discúlpeme señor, pero la única manera de que yo lo llame así seria casándome con su hija – contestó el peliazul, mirando claramente el lugar donde se escondía la chica, causando que su rostro nuevamente se coloreada de un color rojo brillante, casi podía jurar que salía humo de su cabeza. El hombre quien lo tenía tomado del hombro dejo salir unas grandes y exageradas carcajadas.

- ¡Que buen chiste Ikuto! ¡Que buen chiste! – Decía mientras palmeaba una y otra vez el hombro del chico – Al menos llámame Tsumugu, y vamos a trabajar – agregó mientras caminaban hacia el estudio.

- Claro Tsumugu-san – contestó el peliazul mientras le seguía, no sin antes ver por última vez el lugar donde la chica se encontraba y guiñarle un ojo.

_¡¿Q-Que fue eso? ¡Definitivamente esta loco! … Aun así… ¿Por qué siento que el corazón se me quiere salir del pecho? ¿Casarme… con Ikuto? *Y el rubor se mantenía en sus mejillas, aquel tema le abochornaba*_

_**- Fin del Flash Back - **_

- ¡Ciertamente Te estaba provocando! – decía la castaña emocionada.

- Lo mas seguro… y caí redondita – sonrió la pelirosa.

- Que lindo Amu, ojala pudiéramos conocerlo – decía la peliazul, aquella feliz sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la pelirosa y su mirada bajo hasta el suelo.

- Si… - musitó la de mirada ambarina.

- ¡Ah! ¡Pero de seguro algún día lo conoceremos! ¡Él de seguro debe andar buscándote! – decía la castaña para romper aquel momento triste.

_No puedo aceptar aun… que lo único que me quede de ti, son mis recuerdos… y que solo por dejarme llevar casi los pierdo… casi me daba por vencida… ¿Estarás bien? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Cómo fue que desapareciste? … ¿Por qué? …_

La pelirosa se quedo absorta en sus pensamientos.

…

…

- ¿Y te sirvió de algo mi ayuda? ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? – preguntó el menor de los castaños.

- Me sirvió de mucho, gracias Shiro-kun, y al parecer si encontré lo que buscaba – agradecía el ojiverde mientras sonreía.

- Que bien – sonrió de regreso el castaño.

- ¿Hoy no revisaremos al chico de ayer? – preguntó curioso, se preguntaba si esta vez seria capaz de encontrarse con la pelirosa.

- Ah, claro, de echo… para allá vamos – decía el castaño mientras tomaba algunos medicamentos. Salieron del cuarto en el que se encontraban y se dirigieron al jardín. Una vez ahí, no fue difícil identificar a este grupo de chicos, se acercaron y…

- Buenos días chicos – saludó gentil el castaño.

- Buenos días – secundó el ojiverde.

- ¡Oh! ¡Shiro-tan! Has andado muy seguido por aquí – decía la castaña, entusiasmada por ver al chico, extrañamente se llevaba muy bien con él. Los demás contestaron el saludo, mas sin embargo la pelirosa se quedo mirando al ojiverde, quien la veía también.

- ¿Te conozco de algún lado? – preguntó con duda la chica.

- ¡Ah! Amu-Chi, ¡él es Kukai! Ayer lo conocimos, es nuevo – explicaba la castaña mientras se abrazaba por atrás del cuello de su amiga.

- Lo siento, mi nombre es Kukai Souma… y no creo que nos hayamos visto antes – se presentaba el ojiverde, "Así que esta es Amu Hinamori…" pensó aliviado.

- Ah, me pareció haberte visto antes, mi nombre es Amu Hinamori – sonrió la pelirosa.

- Un gusto conocer Hinamori-san – "finalmente…" decía el ojiverde.

- ¿Y que andan haciendo por aquí? – decía la castaña curiosa.

- Bueno… vinimos por… - contestó el castaño.

- Me lo imagine – dijo un tanto preocupada la pelirosa – Por favor Shiro, ¿podrías posponer el medicamento un día mas? – agregó.

- Pero, Hinamori… no puedo hacer eso, son ordenes de arriba – platicaban apartados de la peliazul.

- Shiro-tan ¡por favor! – lloriqueaba la castaña.

- Solo un día mas… - suplicó la pelirosa – Esos medicamentos son demasiado fuertes… y pienso que Nagihiko no tardara en volver esta vez… - agregó – Solo dale hasta mañana, por favor – decía la chica.

- Me meterás en problemas, Hinamori – contestaba el castaño.

- No si nadie dice nada – sonrió la castaña.

- Hey, por mi no se preocupen, yo no diré nada – guiño un ojo el ojiverde en señal de apoyo.

- Nosotras tampoco… - susurró la castaña. La pelirosa miro al castaño de quien dependía todo esta vez.

- Esta bien… dios… me despedirán si alguien se llega a enterar – decía resignado, pero igual estaba de acuerdo con ellas, él solo seguía ordenes.

- Haremos todo lo posible para hacerlo volver – decía animada la castaña.

- Gracias Shiro – lo tomó de las manos y le regaló una amplia sonrisa – No te arrepentirás, ¡ya veras! – agregó la pelirosa.

- Así que esa es la chica que le regreso la razón a Aoi Shinta… - dijo casi para si mismo el ojiverde.

- Si, creo que me deje llevar por esa mirada de nuevo – rascó su cabeza el castaño.

- ¿De nuevo? – preguntó curioso el ojiverde.

- Si… siempre me hace peticiones extrañas, solo que esta vez… aunque la comprendo, Fujisaki es su amigo y se preocupa por él – contestaba el menor.

- ¿Eh? ¿Peticiones extrañas? – Aun no terminaba de entender el ojiverde - ¿Cómo cuales? – agregó interesado.

- Pues, la mayoría de las veces me pide cosas para sus compañeros, veras… aquí todos deben llevar la misma ropa, mismo color, pero Yaya… hubo un tiempo en que quería llevar ropa rosa, fue tanto su capricho que Hinamori lo quiso cumplir y me pidió un tinte para ropa de color rosa, como esta vez, no me pude negar – decía el castaño.

- ¿Y pinto la ropa de Yaya? – preguntó curioso el ojiverde.

- Eso pensé que haría… pero no se como fue a dar a la lavandería del hospital… - suspiró el chico – y toda la ropa de los pacientes quedo color rosado, aun no me explico como lo hizo, fue un gran alboroto, claro, Yaya estaba súper feliz – contaba con una sonrisa irónica el menor, el ojiverde que escuchaba el relato se echo a reír.

- Pues más bien parece ser que se deja llevar por el ritmo de Yaya – decía entre carcajadas el ojiverde.

- Si, a veces eso parece, en otra ocasión me pidió fotos de los cerezos florecidos, y se sentaron en el jardín con ellas alrededor simulando que habían ido a verlos – rascaba su mejilla el castaño.

- Eso si es cosa de locos – decía entre risas el ojiverde.

- Para nada, mas bien es cosa del encierro, si yo estuviera en su lugar… no se que haría todos los días encerrado, siguiendo las mismas rutinas, sin poder saber si quiera algo sobre el exterior, creo que es por eso que los complazco – sonrió nuevamente rascando su mejilla.

- Pues es Admirable, Shiro-kun, te preocupas mucho por ellos, espero serte de ayuda – decía con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro el ojiverde – Oye… y… ¿De verdad Hinamori padece algún trastorno? Yo la vi muy normal… - nuevamente el tema volvió a la chica.

- Gracias Souma-kun – sonrió el castaño, pero al escuchar la pregunta su rostro se volvió serio – No podría contestar tu pregunta… como ya te mencione antes, para mi, Hinamori es la mas normal de los pacientes, nunca la he visto en algún tipo de ataque – repetía el castaño – No podría asegurarte si es justo que ella permanezca aquí… pero viniendo del ala oeste… yo solo soy un simple enfermero, no puedo hacer nada mas que amenizar su estadía aquí, la de todos… - agregó.

"¿Justo? ¿Amenizar? ¿Será que Shiro… sospecha de algo? ¿O sabe algo?" se preguntó el ojiverde.

…

…

- ¡Ah si! ¡Cuéntanos Amu-chi! ¡¿Cómo fue que se hicieron novios entonces? – decía entusiasmada la castaña, la peliazul no decía nada pero en su rostro se mostraba la misma expresión que la castaña tenia. La pelirosa sonrió.

- Pues, deje de espiarlos cuando mi padre me hizo parte de aquello, creo que Ikuto fue quien le sugirió que serviría para mi formación profesional, a mi padre le pareció una magnifica idea y empecé a asistir a sus reuniones de trabajo, iba de vez en cuando a la empresa y mi padre lo nombro mi tutor, ya estaba yo en el ultimo semestre de la carrera, así que era lo mas pesado – contaba la pelirosa.

_**- Flash Back – **_

- Ah, Ikuto, ¿Estudiaran hasta tarde también hoy? – la señora Hinamori recibía gentil al chico. A pesar de vivir en una mansión, siempre era la familia quien atendía la puerta, aquella era una de las costumbres de humildad que conservaban, para ellos era importante recibir a sus invitados personalmente.

- Buenas tardes Señora Hinamori, si, se aproxima el periodo de exámenes – saludó el peliazul y contestó.

- Después de tantos años vuelves a ser estudiante – sonrió la señora Hinamori – Disculpa por todas las molestias que esto te pueda causar – agregó.

- Al contrario, esto no es ninguna molestia, yo me ofrecí a ayudar – sonrió gentil el chico.

- Gracias, si es contigo creo que Amu estará bien – aquella calida bienvenida, ¿Acaso se dio cuenta de sus intenciones?

- ¡¿Q-Qué? ¿De que hablan? – decía ruborizada la pelirosa mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Ah, Ikuto me contaba que estudiaran hasta tarde – sonrió la madre de la chica.

- Ah… - decía la chica – Hoy estudiaremos en mi habitación, mi padre esta usando el estudio – decía un tanto apenada la pelirosa.

- ¿Esta trabajando? ¿Debería yo..? – decía el peliazul.

- No te preocupes Ikuto, mi marido estará bien, ahora lo importante es que Amu estudie, ya solo le falta la mitad del semestre – decía orgullosa de su hija.

- Esta bien – aceptó el chico, nunca antes había entrado a la habitación de la pelirosa. Los chicos subieron las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto de la chica, ciertamente estaba nerviosa, nunca había llevado a un chico a su habitación, lo peor del caso es que era Ikuto quien la ponía mas nerviosa, habían ocurrido algunos incidentes en estudios anteriores como que se tomaron de las manos, por accidente, o que él mantenía su mirada fija en ella mientras se concentraba leyendo… o que… se colocara detrás de ella y le señalara algunas cosas del libro o de sus ejercicios ¿Acaso no era eso un abrazo indirecto?

- P-Pasa… - indico la pelirosada, entraron a su habitación, había un escritorio al lado de la cama, la cual se encontraba bien tendida, le brindo la silla del escritorio mientras ella se sentaba en la cama.

- Si te sientes incomoda… podríamos posponer el estudio para otro día – habló el peliazul notando tensa a la chica.

- N-no… mañana es el primer examen – contestó nerviosa.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Es por eso que estas tensa? – la miró de lado – O… ¿es por mi? – acercó su rostro al de la chica, provocando así un repentino rubor en las mejillas pálidas de la pelirosa.

- ¿P-p-por ti? ¿Pues quien te crees que eres? – contesto indignada, aunque la verdad era esa.

- No me creo nadie más que yo, Ikuto Tsukiyomi – tomó el mentón de la chica para levantar su rostro y poder verla a los ojos - ¿Acaso te desagrado? – sonrió de lado.

- D-déjame – volteó su mirada - ¿A que viene todo esto de repente? – nunca había sentido al chico tan "agresivo".

- Pues… lo mismo pregunto… - contestó el peliazul, retomando su asiento, pero sin dejar de estar frente a ella – Nunca habías estado tan incomoda conmigo… - agregó con tono serio.

- Ni tu tan agresivo… - decía aun con la mirada en el suelo.

- ¿Agresivo? – soltó una carcajada.

- ¡No te rías! ¡Para mi no tiene gracia! ¡Esta es la primera vez que un chico entra a mi habitación! – decía viéndolo con sus mejillas chapeteadas. El peliazul paró la carcajada enseguida, puso su mano derecha sobre su frente y miro hacia abajo.

- ¿Entonces eso era? Pensé que yo te desagradaba… y que era el último chico a quien quisieras meter a tu habitación – aquello sonó mas a desahogo. Aquel comentario tomó por sorpresa a la pelirosa, ¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello? ¿Qué debía responder?

- N-no… - intentaba armar una frase – No me desagradas Ikuto… - agregó la pelirosa, viendo aquella nueva imagen del peliazul, nunca lo había visto así antes, inseguro.

- ¿De verdad? Pensé que me odiabas porque piensas que te quite tu lugar… pensé que te forzabas a ti misma al convivir conmigo – contestó el peliazul en aquella misma posición.

- Estas equivocado… jamás te he odiado… es cierto que al principio estaba celosa de ti… - comenzó a ser sincera – pero con el tiempo he entendido el porque de muchas cosas… no me has quitado mi lugar, te ganaste el tuyo propio y convivir contigo no es para nada molesto… al contrario – se ruborizo, y tomo la mano del chico que cubría sus ojos – he aprendido muchas cosas gracias a ti… yo… te admiro mucho – decía viéndolo a los ojos – tu… me gustas Ikuto – se dejo llevar por el momento y dijo lo que jamás pensó en decir, siempre pensó que un chico seria quien se le declarara y no al revés. Podía sentir el calor que recorría todo su rostro, pero finalmente lo había dicho, estaba enamorada de Ikuto de hace ya algún tiempo, pero no sabia si el peliazul sentía lo mismo.

"Me gustas" resonaba en su cabeza, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa, su mano calida aun tomaba la suya, la miró incrédulo y por un impulso la abrazó, estrechó su pequeña figura a su cuerpo y acarició su cabeza, aquello tomo por sorpresa a la chica, que se quedo inmóvil.

- Pensé que era solo yo el que sentía esto… - dejo descansar su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, quien correspondió calidamente aquel abrazo, se embriago de su aroma y se aferro de su espalda. El peliazul besó su frente, y aquel ambiente tenso definitivamente se había esfumado, pasaron la tarde estudiando que era lo importante, solo hubo algunas miradas y sonrisas.

_**- Fin del Flash Back – **_

- ¡Wow! ¡Amu-chi fue la que dio el primer paso! – decía emocionada la castaña.

- Yo… yo definitivamente no podría hacer eso con un chico – decía ruborizada la peliazul.

- Aunque debió ser lindo para Ikuto escucharlo – decía levantando sus cejas la castaña.

- Si yo fuera chico… definitivamente me gustaría escucharlo de la chica que me gusta – decía la pelirosa.

- Mmmm… si yo fuera chico ¡Se lo hubiera dicho desde el primer instante en que me gustó! ¡Para que perder el tiempo! – sonreía la castaña.

- Si… si yo… si yo fuera chico… - decía dudosa la peliazul – definitivamente seria vergonzoso que sea ella quien se me declarara… porque no habría tenido el suficiente valor para decirlo yo… aunque… si estuviera inseguro de lo que ella siente por mi, definitivamente me daría miedo ser rechazado y guardaría silencio… así que pienso que en ese caso… yo también hubiera sido muy feliz de escucharlo – la peliazul se había metido demasiado en el tema, la pelirosa y la castaña la miraron con esperanza, tal vez Nagihiko estaba tomando el control de la situación.

- Yo pienso igual que tú – decía determinado el rubio.

- ¡¿Tadase? ¿A que hora llegaste? – preguntó curiosa la castaña.

- Tenemos bastante tiempo aquí… - contestó el pelinegro.

- ¡¿Aoi? – sorprendida la castaña.

- Estábamos tan concentradas que no nos dimos cuenta a que hora llegaron – sonrió despistada la pelirosa.

- ¡¿Y tu que piensas Aoi? – pregunto la castaña

- Yo… - puso su mano en su mentón, cerró los ojos y pensó un poco – Yo… definitivamente no me declararía a nadie… en mi estado… no me atrevería, serian demasiados problemas, solo con verla feliz me basta… aunque no sea conmigo… - aquella profunda respuesta silenció a todos, quienes lo miraron sorprendidos, la mirada ambarina de la pelirosa y la azulada del pelinegro se cruzaron, y el chico no pudo mas que mirarla con nostalgia.

- E-Eso es… - decía emotiva la castaña – muy noble de tu parte – agregó con ojos llorosos.

- Si que lo es – decía la peliazul apoyando las palabras de la castaña, mientras intentaba consolarla.

* * *

><p>Chan chan chaaaan~!<p>

Y… ¡¿Ahora que pasara? No les dejare mas preguntas esta vez :D jaja

Me disculpo porque me retrase una semana u_ú la verdad es que estuve bastante ocupada, y no me dio tiempo de terminar el capitulo, ¡pero ya! ¡Aquí esta! Espero les guste :3!

Muchas gracias por agregar el fic a sus favoritos, alertas y por agregarme a mi como autora favorita ;w;!

Y muchísimas más gracias por sus hermosisisisimos reviews a:

Sabii-chan ~ Ósea que llegue justo a tiempo :D! jaja pobre Marii y Harini u_u todas amenazadas… se lo merecen por no comentar o_ó jajaja nah un cierto! Las quiero niñas :D! Y si… fue técnica porque tenia que explicar las enfermedades xD y sobre tus suposiciones~ jaja no contestare o_ó ya las iras viendo en los capis xD! Pero no te equivocas en muchas partes :3

Izumi Miyu O.O ~ Jaja espero te guste este capi tmb :3 no se desesperen xD! Todas queremos a Ikuto ;w; ¡¿Dónde estas? ;O;! Si tienes dudas, pregunta! Intentare responderlas o si son cosas que se aclararan con los capis siguientes pues te avisare :D

Marii-chan owo ~ Oh! Esta bien, no te mereces ser amenazada porque ya me dejaste review :D! jaja xD yo tmb las extrañe ;3;! Y ahora soy yo la que pide disculpas por no subir capi en una semana ;w; y… ahora lo subí en martes! Quien me entiende! xD

Iza – Chan ~ jajajaja xD pretextos D:! xD Jajaja a mi tampoco se me había ocurrido como problemas psicológicos, pero la inspiración llego a mi justo cuando veía una novela donde aparecía una loca y yo así de "O-O locos… me gusta la idea!" Y empecé a maquilar este extraño y loco fic xD escogí muy bien a los personajes que sufrirían de trastornos y me instruí (claro que si :D, Wiki rulz! xD) sobre el tema, jaja y bueno… lo de los registros~ ya veras :3!

Dadita's-iNeko ~ Okairi! :D jajaj pobre de ti D: y awww gracias :D! hago lo que puedo xD Espero te vaya gustando el fic :3! *3*!

Anahi Uchiha ~ Awwww me da una alegría que te guste *w*! espero te guste este nuevo capi tmb n-n! Arigato gozaimasu por tu review! *w*!

Katy'm ~ Supones bien :D! espero te guste el capi n3n!

Sheila Sevigne Sakurai ~ jaja eso es bueno! La idea es dejarlas pensando, maquilando y que cuando lean el prox capi digan ¡Si! ¡Lo sabia! O… ¡Oh! ¡no me imagine eso :O! n-n que bien que te vaya gustando :D y ojala te guste este nuevo capitulo n-n!

Sui24 ~ Aw! A mi me encantan tus reviews *w*! y mira que me has dejado varios en mis otros fics :D Arigato gozaimasu *O*! por el cumplido ;w;! ese sombrero me encanta *w*! jaja espero te guste este capitulo nOn!

Y weno… me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza, les explico acá: Hubo un evento que se llama FrikiFest :D entonces es como una convención de anime y esas cosas, una amiga y yo apoyamos haciendo eventos, juegos, y pues nos teníamos que preparar bien, hicimos premios, los juegos, organizamos nuestros cosplays (si, hice cosplay! xD) y todas esas cosas ;w; el evento fue este sábado así que ya estaré un poco mas libre, supongo yo o_ó!

Un beso enorme para todas/os *3*!

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D!

Bye :3!


	4. Capitulo 4: Nuevos aires

**Capitulo 4: Nuevos Aires**

* * *

><p>Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.<p>

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV* _

* * *

><p>La pelirosa mostró cierta preocupación en su rostro y bajo su mirada, ¿Acaso estaba hablando de ella?<p>

- Pues, se necesita valor suficiente para aceptarlo… - contestó el rubio – y vivir con ello… - agregó. La pelirosa levantó su mirada nuevamente y miró a los chicos.

- Es… solo que… si ella es feliz, yo seré feliz por ella, si ella sonríe, yo sonreiré… si ella llora, yo también lo hare… - decía el pelinegro. La pelirosa lo miró asombrada, y le dedico una calida y gentil sonrisa, a la que el chico respondió.

- Eso es de admirarse, Aoi – contestó la chica.

- Es mas admirable poder sonreír y recordar entre tantos problemas – bajó la mirada el pelinegro.

- ¡Aoi! – Lloriqueaba la castaña mientras palmeaba la cabeza del pelinegro - ¡eres un buen chico! – Decía con ojos llorosos, aquello rompió el ambiente – ¡Debes esforzarte por ser feliz! – decía la castaña conmovida.

- Yo creo que todos nos merecemos eso, la felicidad – decía la peliazul.

- ¡Si que si! ¿Y a ti que te hace feliz, Nagi? – pregunto la castaña, dejándose llevar. Pero los demás al escuchar el nombre quedaron pasmados, todas las miradas se dirigieron al peliazul.

- ¿N-nagi? – preguntó insegura, incrédula la peliazul.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡De pronto sentí… que estaba hablando con Nagi, lo siento Nade, te confundí! – intentaba disculparse la castaña. Pero la peliazul comenzaba a entrar en un ataque, aquella pregunta le venia una y otra vez a la cabeza "¿Qué te hace feliz, Nagi?" ¿Por qué confundirlos? Posó sus manos en su cabeza.

- Nadeshiko… ¡perdón! No fue mi intención – insistía la castaña.

- ¡Nadeshiko! ¡¿Estas bien? Fue solo un malentendido – decía la pelirosa apresurada – Tadase, ve por Shiro – indicó, el rubio asintió y se fue enseguida; el pelinegro se quedo a cuidar a las chicas por cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir, finalmente el afectado seguía siendo un chico.

- Yo… - decía la peliazul, mientras comenzaba a temblar - ¿Q-Q-Qué me hace feliz a mi? – preguntó por lo bajo.

- Nade… ¡olvídate de eso! – decía la castaña desesperada.

- ¿Q-quien soy? – comenzaba a perder la cordura.

- Nagihiko… tranquilízate, ¡tranquilízate! – la pelirosa comenzaba a desesperarse también, mientras que el peliazul entraba en estado alterado, el pelinegro antes de que algo mas pasara tomó acción, se acerco al chico y golpeó con fuerza justo en la boca de su estomago, provocando así sacarle el aire al afectado.

- ¡Aoi! – dijo preocupada la pelirosa al ver que aquel golpeo al peliazul.

- Calma… solo le saque el aire… si funciona… - decía el pelinegro.

- Yo… - musito el peliazul por falta del aire – g-gracias… lo que… me hace feliz… convivir… ustedes – decía entrecortado el peliazul, para después caer inconciente por la falta del aire.

- ¡Esta muerto! – lloraba la castaña, mientras sostenía la cabeza del peliazul.

- Solo… esta inconciente… - decía nervioso el pelinegro – no se puede matar a una persona de un golpe en el estomago – explicó.

- Ah… que alivio… ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! – decía la castaña al pelinegro.

- ¿Escucharon lo ultimo que dijo? ¿Era Nagihiko no? – decía sorprendida la pelirosa. En ese momento llegaron apresurados el rubio acompañado de dos castaños enfermeros.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó un tanto preocupado el castaño.

- Esta inconciente… - contestó la castaña.

- Empezaba a entrar en un ataque – contaba la pelirosa – pero Aoi le saco el aire, y este fue el resultado – agregó.

- vaya… es un tanto rudo el método – rasco su mejilla el castaño, mientras que el ojiverde solo se limito a ver la escena – pero funcionó, ahora me lo llevare a su habitación y ya veremos como responde cuando despierte – agregó, mientras el ojiverde se dirigió por una camilla.

- Shiro, él… creo que volvió, no le vayas a dar ningún medicamento – suplicó la pelirosa.

- Pues, eso ya no depende de mi… un doctor valorara su estado cuando despierte, esperemos que sea él mismo… - contestó el castaño, el ojiverde regresó, subieron al chico a la camilla y se lo llevaron.

- Demonios… todo por mi culpa – se lamentaba la castaña.

- No te preocupes Yaya, tenia que pasar… - intentaba reconfortarla la pelirosa – Gracias Tadase, gracias Aoi – agradeció por lo que cada uno hizo en aquella situación.

…

…

- Moooooooooooo, ya ha pasado una semana y aun no sabemos nada de Nagi… ¿Estará bien? – decía preocupada la castaña mientras abatía la cuchara que se encontraba frente a ella.

- No te preocupes Yaya, él debe de estar bien… las malas noticias se esparcen mas rápido – contestó la pelirosa para tranquilizar a la castaña.

- Aunque es raro… una semana es mucho tiempo ¿No? – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Será mi culpa? – el pelinegro se notó preocupado.

- No se preocupen… debe ser que lo tienen en observación, solo espero que sea como Nagihiko – intentaba tranquilizarlos la pelirosa – Hoy me toca terapia… intentare averiguar algo – agregó.

- Moooooo, ahora no solo estaremos sin Nagi, sino que sin Amu-chi también – lloriqueaba la castaña. Pero tras tanto alboroto un enfermero se acercó a silenciarlos, recordándoles la regla durante el desayuno. Aquellos guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a ingerir sus alimentos, una vez terminaron sacaron a los pacientes nuevamente al jardín, con excepción de algunos a los que le tocaba psicoterapia, entre ellos, la pelirosa.

…

…

- Bienvenida, Amu Hinamori – sonrió aquella de cabellos rubios.

- Ah… gracias – dijo un tanto desconcertada, ningún doctor hasta ese momento la había recibido de tal manera.

- A partir de hoy yo seré tu nueva doctora, Rima Mashiro, gusto en conocerte Amu – se presentaba la nueva doctora, que mas bien parecía tener un aire informal, como si conociera a la chica de mucho tiempo atrás.

- Oh… el gusto es mío – decía extrañada la pelirosa, aquel trato era diferente a todos.

- Y bien Amu… - la rubia sensei tomó su lugar, colocó la grabadora de sonido y la invito a sentarse – háblame de ti – sonrió.

- ¿Eh? – mas desconcertada no podía estar, ¿Qué no tenían que hacer la sesión de preguntas y respuestas? ¿No miraría los protocolos? ¿Así nada más? Un sin fin de dudas se vinieron a su cabeza - ¿Qué debería decir? – preguntó desconcertada, nunca se le había dado la libertad de escoger de que hablar.

- Pues… lo que tu me quieras contar de ti – sonrió la rubia – Yo ya se muchas cosas de ti… así que puedes decirme lo que tu quieras – estaba entusiasmada por aquella "entrevista".

- ¿Cómo es que sabe cosas de mi? – preguntó confundida.

- Pues… me han hablado de ti – la miraba expectante.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién? – ahora se mostraba sorprendida la pelirosa.

- Ah… - la rubia se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de mas, no conseguiría su objetivo de esa manera – Pues con las grabaciones de las terapias anteriores – contestó justificando aquello – ¡Tantas preguntas! ¡Siento que te conozco de mucho tiempo ya! – decía relajada.

- Ah… debí haberlo pensado antes – sonrió la pelirosa - ¿Escuchó todas las grabaciones? – dijo sorprendida nuevamente, pues sus terapias consistían una por semana y llevaba mas de un año tomándolas, la rubia asintió, sinceramente se encontraba emocionada por poder conocer a la pelirosa, finalmente, después de tanto escuchar de ella.

- ¿No te parece aburrido y monótono tantas preguntas iguales? – decía la rubia al recordar aquellas grabaciones.

- Si… - contesto desganada, recordó tantas veces que escucho repetirse aquella pregunta "¿Quién es Ikuto Tsukiyomi?".

- Por eso… cambiaremos la dinámica, me hablaras de ti en cada sesión, porque vamos a llamarla sesión, y me contaras lo que quieras que yo sepa, lo que sea – habló la de rizos dorados - ¿Esta bien? – agregó.

- Lo… lo intentare… tiene una manera distinta de trabajar Mashiro-sensei – decía la pelirosa – no estoy acostumbrada a esta libertad de expresión en las terapias, y talvez lo que diga no es lo que quiere escuchar… solo acostumbro a hablar libremente cuando estoy con mis amigos – agregó casi disculpándose por no saber que decir.

- Por favor Amu, puedes llamarme Rima, y si es así, considérame como una mas de tus amigas, podemos hablar de lo que sea, no importa qué, siempre será importante lo que tengas que decirme y yo lo escuchare – le dedicó una sonrisa, a decir verdad el ambiente en aquel momento se podía sentir agradable.

- ¿Esta bien que yo la llame por su nombre? – decía un tanto apenada, pues recién se conocían.

- Claro, para que te sientas mas en confianza te hablare de mi… - decía la rubia – Bueno… ya sabes que mi nombre es Rima Mashiro, estudie en la universidad Tohoku en Sendai, ahí hice mi especialidad también, vengo de una familia de padres separados y soy hija única, me gusta ir a tomar un café de vez en cuando con mis amigas y conversar un poco de todo, me encanta mi trabajo, hasta hace unos días estuve viviendo en Sendai, pues fui transferida aquí, no vivo sola, soy soltera… mmm... ¿Qué mas? – Pensó un poco – Ah, tengo un primo que vive aquí, siempre me pide favores y nunca me he podido negar – sonrió la chica.

- Oh… - la pelirosa se sentía sorprendida, se suponía que la relación doctor-paciente no debía llegar mas allá que eso, y sin embargo tenia frente a ella una doctora que pasaba aquellos limites, incluso le pidió considerarla como una amiga mas ¿En realidad todo esto esta bien? – y… ¿Qué edad tiene Rima-san? – pregunto curiosa y a la vez apenada.

- ¡¿san? Solo Rima, Amu – fue lo primero que contesto – Pues tengo 24 años – sonrió de nuevo la rubia, ¿Era normal que se mostrara tan amigable con un paciente? O talvez era por su edad… nunca la había atendido una doctora tan joven.

- Ah… yo tengo 23 años – contestó la pelirosa, finalmente empezó a hablar de ella – Y… también soy hija única, mis padres fallecieron hace un año y medio en un horrible accidente… - guardó silencio y se encontraba indecisa si contarle aquello a la doctora.

- ¿Quieres contarme sobre el accidente? – pregunto dudosa la rubia.

- Pues… ¿No sabes ya sobre el tema? - preguntó suponiendo que había aceptado el echo tal cual lo plasmaron desde el principio, desde que llegó a aquel lugar.

- Se sobre un incendio, y que fuiste la única que sobrevivió a él… pero me gustaría escuchar tu versión – la miro directo a los ojos – Debo analizar todos los puntos de vista ¿No crees? – sonrió de nuevo.

- pues… - Pensó en explicar detallado aquello, pero seria un problema si mencionaba a Ikuto… hasta ahora los únicos que creían en su existencia eran sus amigos.

- Vamos, tengo que saber como lo viviste, que fue lo que viste, quien fue la ultima persona con la que hablaste, no omitas los detalles, que todo es importante – sonrió la rubia para animar a la pelirosa, después de unos minutos de silencio, la pelirosa comenzó a contarlo todo, desde que se fue a dormir esa noche, hasta cuando cayo inconciente y despertó rodeada de paramédicos, habló de todo lo que aquello le provocó y especialmente por primera vez, en mas de un año, habló de Ikuto frente a un doctor, extrañamente la doctora presente no intento negarle su existencia, ni quiso hacerla entrar en razón en que estaba equivocada, ni le pregunto porque insistía en mencionar a una persona que no existía, ni mucho menos la trataron de loca, era la primera vez que se sentía cómoda hablando con los doctores y de echo por la mirada que le rubia le sostenía parecía estar fascinada escuchándola.

- Gracias Amu, hasta ahí dejaremos la sesión de hoy – decía la rubia después de casi dos horas de sesión, apagó la grabadora de sonido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya? – pregunto desconcertada, el tiempo se le fue volando.

- Si, ya casi son las dos horas establecidas – sonrió la rubia – no podemos pasarnos – señaló con el dedo índice.

- Se me fue el tiempo, no me di cuenta – decía sorprendida la pelirosa, generalmente aquellas dos horas se le hacían eternas

- En la próxima sesión te daré mis observaciones y escuchare mas de ti, nos veremos la semana que entra – anunció la rubia.

- Este… disculpa R-Rima – decía un tanto apenada, pero había un tema importante que no la dejaba estar – Veras… hace una semana un amigo sufrió de un ataque y no hemos sabido de él… - explicaba – y… me preguntaba… si… tu no sabrías nada al respecto – finalmente lo dijo.

- Mmm… pues… hoy es mi primer día aquí, pero si me das su nombre puedo investigar algo – guiño un ojo.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo emotiva la pelirosa.

- Claro, si es algo que te preocupa me concierne como tu doctora – decía orgullosa – además, Para eso son los amigos ¿no? – agregó.

- ¡Muchas gracias Rima! – Hizo una reverencia – pero… ¿Me harás esperar una semana más para saber que investigaste? – preguntó curiosa la pelirosa.

- Uh… - la rubia no se había percatado de aquello – ¡Ah! Te enviare a mi primo, el trabaja aquí también y podrá decirte lo que yo investigue – problema resuelto.

- ¡Muchas gracias otra vez! Su nombre es Nagihiko Fujisaki, ¡Estaré esperando! – decía la pelirosa para después despedirse y salir del consultorio…. "Uh… debí de preguntar quien era su primo…" pensó la pelirosa mientras era escoltada por aquellos pasillos que ya bien conocía.

La chica fue llevada al lugar donde se encontraban ahora los pacientes, aquella era la sala audiovisual, una vez al mes era proyectada una película clasificación A, elegida por los doctores. La pelirosa llego justo a tiempo, al entrar buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, desde la fila ultima vio a la castaña agitar su mano, sonrió y subió los escalones hasta llegar a la fila.

- ¡Te guardamos un asiento Amu-chi! – señaló aquel lugar vacío que quedaba entre ella y el pelinegro, el rubio se encontraba a la derecha de la castaña.

- Gracias, Yaya – decía mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

- ¡Ya estoy ansiosa por que empiece la película! – habló emocionada la castaña, la pelirosa sonrió, el rubio giro su mirada a la pelirosa.

- ¿Y como te fue hoy? – preguntó curioso el rubio.

- Cierto, hoy te cambiaban de doctor ¿no? – afirmó el pelinegro, entonces toda la atención se fue a ella.

- Si, me fue bien – sonrió la pelirosa, aquellos se encontraban extrañados, hacia un tiempo que no recibían esa respuesta, nunca a decir verdad, y más aun con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Bien? – Dijo sorprendida la castaña - ¡Cuéntamelo todo Amu-chi! ¡¿Te pusieron a un doctor joven y guapo? – decía emocionada, la pelirosa se echo a reír.

- Que cosas dices Yaya… - decía entre risas – lo cierto es que es joven… y es de buen ver… - reía la pelirosa.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo sabia! – asentía la castaña, y los chicos se encontraban sorprendidos, aquellos pensaban que la chica no tenia ojos para nadie mas, que no fuera cierto peliazul.

- Pero no es hombre – no paraba de reír – a decir verdad, es una doctora joven, es linda y… tiene un método diferente, no me hizo ni una sola pregunta y me trato como si me conociera de toda la vida, me sentí bien – sonrió la pelirosa.

- ¡Oh! Así que era eso… - decía un tanto desilusionada de no tener un nuevo doctor joven y guapo.

- Amu-san… si no es mucha indiscreción… - decía el rubio.

- ¿Cómo es ese método diferente? – se adelantó a preguntar el pelinegro.

- Para nada es indiscreción – sonrió – Pues diferente, como ya les dije, no me hizo ni una sola pregunta… desde que nos conocimos actúo agradable, solo se sentó y me dijo "Háblame de ti, Amu", obvio que no sabia que decir, de estar acostumbrada a las mismas preguntas de repente me dan a elegir de lo que quiero hablar – explicaba la pelirosa mientras los demás la miraban interesados – como no me animaba a hablar, ella me habló de si misma, incluso me dijo que la considerara una amiga mas – agregó.

- ¡¿Qué? – dijeron los tres al unísono.

- Así es… yo también me quede como ustedes, pero ella dijo que estaba bien… - sonrió de nuevo y guardó silencio por unos segundos, mas las miradas expectantes de sus amigos la hicieron hablar nuevamente – Le conté sobre el accidente… - decía con la mirada baja – y… - aquellos la miraban atentos – le hablé de Ikuto, me pidió que no omitiera detalles y le conté todo lo que viví hasta caer inconciente – terminó de hablar la pelirosa. Los ojos de quienes la veían se abrieron de par en par, ella habló de Ikuto… con una doctora, ¡y se encontraba bien!

- ¿Y no te dijo nada Amu-chi? – finalmente preguntó la castaña.

- No, no trató de disuadirme… ni me dijo que estaba mal… incluso no trató de negarme su existencia, solo dijo que me daría sus observaciones en la próxima sesión – dijo satisfecha por ello. Aquellos aun seguían sorprendidos, pero estaban feliz de que finalmente un doctor comprendiera a la pelirosa, o por lo menos simulaba hacerlo, aquello la mantenía tranquila. De pronto las luces se apagaron, la pantalla se iluminó y aquella esperada película comenzó a proyectarse, todos guardaron silencio.

La pelirosa dejo salir un gran suspiro y se relajo en su asiento, giro su mirada a la derecha y vio a la castaña feliz de la vida viendo la película, pudo ver al rubio sonreír con algunas de las escenas, y sonrió ella también, por ultimo giro su mirada a la izquierda y vio al pelinegro concentrado en aquella película, se quedo observándolo unos segundos… "Dios… Realmente Aoi se parece a Ikuto… ese semblante serio… su cabello oscuro un tanto rebelde… sus ojos azules, aunque de un azul mas claro…" pensó la pelirosa, giro su mirada al frente nuevamente mas no ponía atención a lo que se proyectaba.

**- Flash Back –**

- ¿Me explico? – terminaba de explicar un problema el peliazul

- Si, ya lo entendí – sonrió la pelirosa – ¡Ah! Descansare un rato de esto – decía cerrando el libro y echándose boca arriba a la cama.

- ¿Segura? ¿No tienes este examen mañana? – preguntó dudoso.

- Si… pero ya lo entendí, gracias a ti – se sentó para regalarle una sonrisa al chico, ya habían pasado varios días desde aquel incidente, el peliazul sonrió de lado y acerco su rostro al de la chica.

- ¿Quieres descansar? – Dijo con voz ronca, la chica asintió un tanto extrañada - ¿Quieres hacer algo para liberar el estrés? – volvió a decir el peliazul, al instante la pelirosa se ruborizo, el chico no pudo contener la risa - ¿En que estas pensando? – decía mientras reía.

- ¡E-en nada! ¡Pervertido! – contesto de inmediato alejando su rostro de el del chico.

- ¡Ja! Y me llamas pervertido… ¡hubieras visto tu cara! – decía divertido el peliazul.

- ¡P-Pues tu! ¡Qué andas diciendo las cosas de esa manera! – decía aun sonrojada la pelirosa.

- Bueno, ¿Quieres hacer algo? – preguntó de nuevo el peliazul parando las carcajadas.

- ¿Cómo que? – preguntó dudosa, no sabia si saldría con alguna otra cosa.

- Pues… hay un estreno en el cine… - decía el peliazul.

- ¿Me estas invitando? – una sonrisa se colocó en su rostro.

- Si, si quieres ir… pienso que todavía hay funciones – contesto serio el peliazul.

- ¿Es una cita? – volvió a preguntar la pelirosa con cierta emoción en su rostro.

- S-si… - contestó el peliazul, ahora empezaba a sentirse nervioso - ¿No quieres ir? – volvió a preguntar

- ¡Claro que si! Es solo que… - abrió la puerta de su armario - ¿Qué debería de ponerme? – decía un tanto preocupada.

- Ah… - dijo aliviado – No deberías de preocuparte por eso, te ves bien justo como estas ahora – habló relajado, provocando un nuevo sonrojo en la chica.

- ¿De verdad? – Lo miró entusiasmada - ¿Piensas que me veo bien? ¿Qué soy bonita? – aquella mirada ambarina fue directa a sus ojos.

- No – dijo seco para ponerse frente a ella, causando una pequeña desilusión a la chica – No pienso que te veas bien, te ves muy bien… y no pienso que eres bonita, eres hermosa – dijo tomando el rostro de la chica, a quien se le ilumino de nuevo la mirada.

- Ikuto… - musitó antes de abrazarlo, el peliazul respondió su abrazo y después de algunos segundos habló.

- ¿Nos vamos? – apresuró el chico, la pelirosa asintió y salieron de la casa de los Hinamori.

Una vez en el cine, el peliazul pidió los boletos en taquilla para después entrar a la sala. Cuando la película comenzó a proyectarse, el peliazul posó su mano sobre la de la chica, aquella giro su ruborizado rostro para verlo, aquella mirada fue correspondida con una sonrisa de medio lado, entrelazaron sus dedos y siguieron viendo la película, de vez en cuando se miraban, mas nunca soltaron sus manos.

Salieron del cine, y para que la primer cita no terminara ahí, acordaron ir a cenar, pasaron un rato ameno mientras cenaban, platicaban de todo un poco, mientras mas pasaba el tiempo mas se adentraba la noche, la pelirosa debía presentar un examen al día siguiente, por lo que el peliazul consideró prudente llevarla a su casa.

- ¿No vas a pasar? – decía un tanto apenada.

- No, ya es tarde y debes descansar – contestó el peliazul mientras acariciaba dulcemente su pálida mejilla.

- Pero… - no quería insistir, pero la compañía del chico le hacia tanto bien que no quería dejarlo ir.

- Shhh – dijo el peliazul pasando su pulgar por los labios rosados de la chica, más que silenciarla pareció acariciarla, con el resto de su mano que quedaba sobre el rostro de la chica, la jaló hacia él lentamente.

Era evidente que aquello seria un beso, su primer beso, no era la primera vez que la besaban ni mucho menos la de él, pero si la primera vez que fundirían sus labios con los del otro, cada milímetro que sus rostros se acercaban era un latido mas en el ritmo descontrolado de su corazón, no tardaron mas de tres segundos en unir sus labios, pero desde el momento en que la cercanía comenzó hasta que sus labios se juntaron pareció un momento eterno, aquel beso fue dulce, calido, delicado, húmedo, con amor, con deseo escondido detrás de aquellos labios fuertes y suaves a la vez, calidos y ardientes, aquella ambigüedad embriagó a la chica, su aroma, su calor, sus manos sobre su cintura, su respiración pausada, todo aquello era una bomba para sus sentidos, permitiéndole así dejarse llevar por aquel, aquel quien con su solo aliento la mantenía cautiva, la falta de aire se hacia presente, pero aquel beso había llegado a tal profundidad que se negaban a separarse, cuando la necesidad de sentirla mas cerca llego al peliazul se detuvo inmediatamente, separando así, finalmente, sus labios.

- Tengo… tengo que irme… - dijo el peliazul tomando aire, la pelirosa pareció entender aquello.

- E-esta bien, ¿vendrás mañana? – lo miro directo a los ojos.

- Claro, tenemos que estudiar ¿no? – contestó el peliazul, la chica asintió.

- Gracias por todo – todo había sido perfecto, le regalo una amplia sonrisa.

- Gracias a ti – contestó el peliazul mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- ¿A mi? – dijo extrañada la pelirosa.

- Si, a ti, por tu sonrisa, por tu mirada, por tus labios, por tu calor, por tus palabras… - decía el peliazul mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica entre sus manos – Gracias, gracias, gracias – por cada gracias deposito un suave beso en sus labios. Una vez mas se despidieron y el chico salio del lugar, había una estación de metro cerca, por lo que su mejor opción era caminar hasta su casa, que en aquel entonces quedaba un tanto retirada de la de la chica. La pelirosa lo vio dar vuelta a la derecha y lo perdió de vista, se apresuró a su habitación, tal vez podría verlo desde arriba, y así fue, lo vio alejarse, mientras pasaba sus dedos por encima de sus labios, aquella sensación seguía presente…

_**- Fin del Flash Back – **_

- ¿Amu-chi? – preguntaba curiosa la castaña, mas la pelirosa no contestaba.

- ¿Amu-san? – se unió el rubio al ver que la chica no contestaba, aquella tenia la mirada fija hacia algún punto bajo, y mantenía sus dedos índice y anular en sus labios, pero seguía sin responder.

- Amu… - el pelinegro la tomó del brazo y se acerco un poco mas a su oreja al hablarle, finalmente la pelirosa reaccionó girando su mirada hacia quien la había llamado, pero era tanta aquella cercanía que sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de separación, aquello causo que las mejillas de ambos se chapetearan.

- ¡¿eh? – dijo sorprendida al notar su situación.

- Lo… lo siento – el pelinegro giro su rostro de inmediato, aquello lo había agarrado por sorpresa, nunca se lo imagino.

- Pobre Aoi, ¡Es que no contestabas! – decía la castaña.

- ¿Eh? – Aun seguía en shock - ¿P-Para que me hablaban? – dijo atolondrada.

- ¡Dah! – Contestó la castaña - ¿Ya viste a tu alrededor? – señaló, mientras el rubio se reía de la situación.

- ¡Y-ya acabo la película! – dijo sorprendida y poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Hace como 10 minutos! – decía apurada la castaña.

- L-Lo siento chicos – decía la pelirosa para unírseles en las escaleras, para ser seguida por el pelinegro – Lo siento Aoi – lo miró.

- N-no… no hay problema – contesto el chico aun ruborizado.

- Ya solo nos falta la cena, y nos enviaran a dormir – decía el rubio, salieron del lugar y ya había un enfermero afuera esperándolos para escoltarlos al comedor.

- ¡Kukai! – saludo emotiva la castaña.

- Shhh… - silencio el ojiverde.

- Se supone que debo estar en la cocina, pero vine por ustedes – decía guiñando un ojo, entonces todos guardaron silencio para seguirlo.

- ¿Y a que se debe? – preguntó finalmente la pelirosa.

- Me enviaron – contestó el ojiverde.

- ¿Te enviaron? – preguntó curiosa la castaña.

- Si, Hinamori-san quería saber de Fujisaki… - contesto en voz baja el ojiverde.

- ¿Tu eres el primo de Rima? ¿Cómo esta Nagi? – se apresuró a preguntar la pelirosa, el castaño asintió.

- Esta bien, dice Rima que… es él mismo, que lo estaba tomando con calma, que ya sabia los procedimientos y que por eso estaba tranquilo, solo lo tienen en observación para ver si… - pensó un poco la palabra correcta – si no tiene una recaída, y creo que pidió llevar su caso, y talvez para mañana o pasado mañana ya este reintegrado al grupo de nuevo – informó el ojiverde.

- Ah, que bien – sonrió la pelirosa – Entonces si esta bien – quedó satisfecha.

- Por fin veremos a Nagi – celebró la castaña en voz baja.

- Gracias, Kukai y agradece a Rima de mi parte también – habló la pelirosa.

- Y de la mía también – asintió la castaña

- Si, ella se retiró temprano – decía el ojiverde – Pero espero verla mas tarde – llegaron hasta el comedor y ahí, se separaron del castaño.

…

…

- Ya lle… gue – decía la rubia entrando a su nueva casa, pero al notar a su compañero dormido en el sofá, guardó silencio, se sentó en el sofá de al lado y se relajó en su lugar, suspiró hondo, vio que el chico empezó a sudar y se apresuró a la cocina por un trapo húmedo, lo uso para secar el sudor del rostro del chico y lo dejo sobre su frente. Después de algunos minutos se levantó de golpe y con pulso acelerado.

- ¿Otra pesadilla? – preguntó finalmente la rubia.

- Peor… - contestó el chico – Un recuerdo… - habló de nuevo. La chica no sabia que hacer en esos casos, solo le quedaba animarlo con lo que fuera.

- Tranquilo… lo que ya pasó, se queda atrás y tu sigues avanzando – sonrió – Llamare a Kukai, ya debe de estar en su casa ahora – se levantó para tomar el teléfono y mirar por la ventana.

- ¡Rima! ¡Pensé que se quedarían con nosotros! ¿Dónde estas? – preguntaba del otro lado de la línea el castaño.

- No Kukai, seria mas problemático si nos quedáramos con ustedes, de cualquier forma no estamos lejos – decía la rubia – Asómate por la ventana – agregó, el castaño hizo caso de la indicación y pudo ver en la casa de enfrente a la rubia saludando por la ventana y con una gran sonrisa.

- Uh… bueno, te perdonare ésta, solo porque tu casa esta justo frente a la mía, pero tenemos muchas cosas que hablar – decía el ojiverde.

- Claro, por eso prepare cena para cuatro, así que ven y dale la bienvenida a tus nuevos vecinos – contestó la rubia.

- Esta bien, solo dame unos minutos, en lo que Utau esta lista, y vamos para allá – dijo el castaño.

- Aquí los esperamos – sonrió la rubia, para colgar la llamada y dirigirse a la cocina.

* * *

><p>Chan chan channnnn~!<p>

Y aquí, el nuevo capitulo (Con atraso de una semana -_-… ya lo se, no tengo perdón ;w;!)

No les dejare preguntas~ mas que… ¿Qué pasara ahora? :O!

Y ya :D! jaja me disculpo de nuevo por otra semana mas de retraso ;w;! es que he tenido una semana muy movida ;w; pero ya… espero subir el próximo a tiempo!

Muchas gracias por agregar este loco fic a sus alertas, a favoritos y sobre todo agregarme a mi como autora favorita *w*!

Espero que este capi les agrade… y… ¡Se van descubriendo algunas cosas!~

Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos y animadores reviews a:

Anahi Uchiha ~ Arigato Gozaimasu! – hace reverencia – Por aquí quedaran algunas cosillas en claro :D! espero te guste el capi n.n!

amu824 ~ ;w; acá me volví a atrasar ;3;! Y… Kira? D: te refieres a Aoi? ;w;! yoru? ;O;! y… ;w; en la u? ;w; creo que Amu824-chan se equivoco de historia ;w;! pero Arigato por tu review! :3!

Sabii-chan ~ Sabii *w*! sabes… yo creo que tus amenazas no están dando resultados, habrá que ser mas rudas esta vez o_ó! xD jaja muchas han pensado que Aoi es Ikuto, pero no no no, Aoi no es Ikuto :3 el lleva mas tiempo internado y… se parece físicamente pero no es~ jaja y no, no te preocupes Amu no ha puestos sus ojitos en él xD jaja *3*! Espero te guste el capi!

Sui24 ~ jajaja xD aquí arribita explique un poquito de Aoi :P y… sobre mi cosplay :3 hice a Kanade Tachibana de Angel Beats! :D! Arigato por tu review nwn!

Iza-Chan ~ Lo siento por demorarme tanto en dejar capi! ;w; (Ahhh verdad ¡¿que se siente? Jajaja nah ntc xD!) Si debe ser triste ;w;! jaja xD lo de locos xD y siiiii ash iza-chan tu siempre como grinch del amor ;w; lo que dijo Aoi es cierto! Cuando amas a alguien deseas por sobre todas las cosas su felicidad, aun si no es contigo lo único que quieres es verlo/a feliz ;w; y al contrario alguien egoísta seria si la retuviera a su lado cueste lo que cueste (hasta su felicidad) solo por que TU lo quieres así ;w; ósea que si esta bien hacer tu luchita, y dar todo de ti por intentar hacer feliz a esa persona pero si tu vez que nomás no puedes con el paquete pues… hay que dejarlos ir, si realmente era feliz contigo pues no se ira o al menos regresara ;w; (hay que profunda con el tema xD) ¿Verdad que están buenos los Flash backs? *w*! y noooo no las dejo abandonadas ;O;! nunca! Y libro… jajaja no era un libro D: mi ma estaba viendo una telenovela y yo estaba ahí, así que solo pasó la loca así y yo O_O! y se me ocurrió jajaja xD Espero te guste el capi :D y Arigato gozaimasu por tu review y leer esta laaaaarga respuesta xD

Dadita's-iNeko ~ jaja ya seeee Aoi es así como que awww ;w;! xD jaja y no, Ikuto no es Aoi :3 y la relación entre ellos ya la veras :D la desgracia o_ó! Aoi sabe muchas cosas~ porque investiga jaja xD no lo he puesto pero ya lo pondre :3! Jajaja nooooooo daditaaaaaa no te tires del balcon! Aquí esta ya el capi! ;w;! Espero te guste :3!

Sheila Sevigne Sakurai ~ Shei-chan! (Esta bien que te diga así? xD) ya te extrañaba ;w;! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo :D! y espero este también te guste nwn Arigato gozaimasu – Hace reverencia – por tu review :D! *3*!

Y weeeeeno, ahora les mando el beso enorme para todas/os que siempre les mando *3*!

Nos leemos en el próximo capi :D!

Bye :3!

P.D. :O! Fanfiction esta estrenando interface :O! xD!


End file.
